


Start of Something Good

by ac_MaryAgnes



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Big Happy Family, Camping, F/M, Fix-It, Horses, I Don't Even Know, Regina doesn't have to be evil, Small Parties, Sweet Kisses, Thievery, Torture, beginnings of Outlaw Queen, distribution of ill-gotten funds, episode: 3x03, little bit of magic angst, little bit of normal angst, mention of thoughts of suicide, mentions of Leopold, now with plot!, somehow this keeps writing itself, the Sheriff is a bad man, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_MaryAgnes/pseuds/ac_MaryAgnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinkerbell shows Regina to the man with the lion tattoo, but she doesn't open the door. She doesn't run away, either, though. Something tells her this could be something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It never sat well with me, that Regina would run from the tavern like she did. At that point in Regina's life, so much unhappiness was close to burying her - and in the show, it does. But I think that, rather than running, she'd stall. She wouldn't want to go back to her gilded cage, but she wouldn't want to leave without knowing. So this is my guess on how things might've played out to start. 
> 
> I hope I hit it right. 
> 
> (also, thanks Herman's Hermits for being cuties. Title adapted from their song, I'm into something good.)

Regina stood outside the tavern, looking through the window. She’d been standing there for hours, it seemed, watching the man with the lion tattoo drink and laugh.

“Go inside!” Tink had urged. “Meet your True Love! You can’t just stand there like a guppy. Your happiness is here, Regina - go say ‘hello’.”

But Regina… she couldn’t. She wanted to meet him, really she did, but she could not make herself grasp the handle, could not tell her hand to open the door. So she stayed outside and… watched. Like some Wee Willie - rapping at windows and spying through locks. Tink was gone now - had to get back for some fairy business - but had promised that Regina wouldn’t be found by her mother or any of Leopold’s men. Apparently, they were in the next kingdom or so - it would take days for word to reach that she was missing from Leopold’s castle. So Regina remained outside the tavern and watched the man with the tattoo.

But it wasn’t like she was doing nothing _but_ look. Regina was studying him, even if all she could see was his back. He had strong shoulders, this man Tink had led her to. The muscles in his back were also very well defined. His hair was caught somewhere between red and light brown, and Regina found that she liked it. When he threw his head back in laughter, Regina could hear a bit of it over the din and wished she could see his smile. Which led to her wondering what color his eyes were and what his nose, lips and chin looked like. She could see that he had a bit of a beard growing, and his sideburns were thicker than most of the men she knew. Just by watching, she could already tell that this man - her Soul Mate - was nothing like Daniel.

Daniel was… _had been_ an angel. He was strong and so sweet. His gentle nature shone through his every movement. He touched her, looked at her as if she were the finest, most precious treasure. He was reverent, soft, and had inspired Regina to be the same. The man in the tavern, though… from what Regina could glean so far, that man was _no_ angel. He had a tattoo, for one thing - Daniel would _never_ have such a thing. This man was strong, sure - but also boisterous and rough, with his laughing and clapping his men hard on their shoulders. He was so full of life, it almost hurt Regina to look at him. Yet she found that, as bright as he was, as different from Daniel… she couldn’t look away.

And she found herself, in her comparison, wondering how this man would touch her. Would he be reverent like Daniel had been? Or would he grasp and clutch like he couldn’t bare to let her go? Leopold had never touched her, not even on their wedding night - a fact for which Regina was eternally thankful. And this man with the tattoo, how would this man look at her? Daniel’s gaze had been like the softest caress to her face. He drank in the curve of her cheek, the slope of her nose, the breadth of her forehead, as if she were a porcelain statue - too valuable to touch, too beautiful to look away from. Would the man in the tavern look at her the same way, or would his gaze burn to her very core? Would she feel heat and need from this man?

So caught up was Regina in her musings that she almost missed it when the man and his friends began getting ready to leave. And she wanted to meet this man, really she did, but she also didn’t want to get caught out peeping like some brain addled creeper. She jumped back from the window and looked around, taking in the night and shadows surrounding her. To her left were some horses - and if there was one thing Regina ever knew, it was horses. She was just becoming acquainted with one of the stallions when the man with the lion tattoo and his band exited the tavern.

They were laughing, rowdy and falling over themselves, telling jokes with words only they could understand. And again, Regina found herself watching the man, his face turned towards her though now half in shadow. It was a handsome face - not the carved features Daniel had, more mismatched though not unattractive. The lips were large, eyes deep set. His nose was not a bad nose - sharpish and straight. His jaw was strong, as had been hinted at in the tavern. His upper lip and a good portion of his chin were covered in hair, and Regina found it fitting… attractive in a way it wouldn’t have been on Daniel.

“Miss?” one of his companions called out, bringing attention to her. “Are you alright?”

Regina - long out of the habit of stammering - found herself flapping her hands in a bid for composure. “I was just… admiring your horses. They’re… lovely. And it’s always nice to see such fine beasts well-cared for.”

The man with the tattoo quirked his head to the side, a small bit of hair falling across his forehead, and grinned at her. “Know horses, do you?”

His voice wasn’t what Regina’d been expecting - a tenor, yet smoky and deep - and she ended up flapping her hands again. “I grew up around them…. I guess you could say they’re a passion of mine.”

“A lady, finely dressed as you, growing up around horses?”

Now he was teasing her, and True Love or not, that rankled. She found herself straightening her spine and rising her chin, glaring at the man. Handsome as he was, she wouldn’t stand for people making fun of her.

“I imagine that I’ve forgotten more about horses than you’ve ever learned, and I never forget.”

His grin turned into a full smile and he raised his hands in casual surrender. “Alright then,” he soothed with a small chuckle as he took a few steps closer. “It’s just… you are finely dressed, milady, and not the sort we see around taverns.”

Regina shrugged, a lazy gesture she knew her mother would reprimand her for, and fiddled with her fingers. She couldn’t look away from the man, though, no matter how she longed to drop his gaze. “I was with a friend and we got separated. She had to return to her home, anyhow. I’ve…” Regina couldn’t help faltering here. She was going to take a risk, a large one. She might not have been able to open the door, but now that she was in his presence, it was somehow easier to breathe, to move. He made her nervous, but to everything else she was some how unafraid. “I’ve runaway, you see. The man I loved was killed, so I could be married to another. I would rather die than stay, so a friend helped me escape. And now I’m… admiring your horses.”

The man wandered closer, his smile never dropping. “A runaway bride? Is your husband really so cruel?”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat - he was so close to her. She could smell the ale and food from the tavern on him, but under that was something male, something earthy. It reminded her of… of how the forest smelled. “Leopold is more than twice my age. He wanted a pretty trophy others could admire, and a companion for his daughter. He’s more negligent than unkind, but that’s it’s own brand of cruelty.”

“I see.” The man nodded and through the darkness, Regina could see that his eyes were light, though the exact color wasn’t apparent. She could have slapped herself - it was foolish to want to know as many details as she could glean of a man like him, but who knew if this was the start of something or just a brief glimpse before things went south again? “So you are mourning the loss of someone you love, shackled to a old husband with apparently no love lost between you, and a mother before you’ve even had time to catch your breath.” The man tutted and shook his head. “Does not sound like the makings of a happily ever after.”

“Which is why I’m not looking to go back.”

“Which is why you should come with us.”

“ _What_?” The word burst out of Regina’s mouth before she could catch herself, but it was echoed by the men who were with… this man whose name she didn’t know. “I don’t even know you!”

“Robin Hood of Locksley,” the man gave a small bow. “At your service, milady. And your name would be?”

Regina bit her lip, then caught herself. Drawing up to her full height, she squared her shoulders she met his eyes like a queen, like her mother had taught her. “I am Regina. And what is it you do, Robin Hood of Locksley?”

“I’m…” Robin looked to his men, then turned back with a smile. “I serve the public, milady. I relieve those who carry too much of their burdens, and give to those who have nothing for themselves.”

Regina blinked, putting the pieces together. “You’re a thief.”

“That _is_ what the Wanted posters say.”

“Robin,” a man, the one who had first noticed her, stepped closer. “We need to get back to camp. And I don’t think it would be wise to take the lady with us.”

“Little John,” Robin turned to the larger man and frowned. “We do need someone who can tend to the horses properly, and I don’t think it’d be so bad to have a… feminine touch around the camp. The lady is obviously in need, so why not?”

“I never _asked_ to go with you,” Regina pointed out, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

“And she’s not exactly dressed for it,” Little John added, gesturing to the simple but beautiful and finely made dress she wore. Robin rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

“Well then, fine. It was just a suggestion. It was nice meeting you, milady Regina, but-”

“Well, I never said I _didn’t_ want to go, either,” she hastened to add. She'd just found him, her second chance. He might not be what she'd pick for herself, but anything was better than Leopold... anything was better than bitter loneliness and unhappiness. And this Robin was her fresh start, her happy ending. And she'd be damned if she didn't take it. “I… could use an adventure. And I might like pretty things, but trousers and boots were always more my style. I’m sure we can find some on the way.”

“Yes,” Robin murmured, taking a step closer and staring at her with an intensity Regina almost recognized. “I’m sure we can.”

So Regina left with the handsome thief and his Merry Men. And she never looked back.

Pixie dust doesn't lie, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and the Merry Men travel back to their camp, explaining a bit of their ways to Regina as they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to. Seriously, it was just going to be a one-shot and that was it. But I was thinking last night and... well.... This happened.

The forest was dark with night, but the stars shone and the men seemed to know their way. Robin had offered his horse to Regina for the trip as her shoes certainly weren't fit for traipsing around the forest in the dark. At least, that's what he told her and for Regina's pride, she would believe it. Her True Love was proving to be chivalrous and a gentleman, though a thief and an outlaw.

“Now, milady,” Robin began, one hand on the lead of the horse Regina rode. “Thieves we may be, but we do have a code.”

“A code?” Regina asked, surprised but determined not to show it. She needed him to think - to _know_ \- that she could fit in with his life. He was her Soul Mate, her second chance at True Love, and she didn’t want him to regret taking her with them.

“Aye, a code. It’s a set of rules and guidelines to keep us good men. Our cause is Humanity, and the code reminds us of it. First, we take only from those who can afford to spare it, though we never take everything they have on them.”

“That breeds too much resentment,” one of the men, called Much, cut in from behind them. Regina turned in the saddle to look at the dark man properly. “Rather, we take what can be easily grabbed and traded quickly. Helps keep us from getting greedy.”

Robin nodded in agreement. “Which leads to our second rule. We keep only what we need to sustain our lifestyle - which isn’t much - and give the rest to those who are in need.”

“We try to live off the land as much as we can,” Little John explained from Robin’s other side, “so there isn’t a lot we need to trade for. Cloth for new clothes; shoes and feed for the horses; new weapons and equipment when we can’t make or mend it ourselves; medicines if someone is ill."

“Some townspeople,” Robin picked back up, “have been kind enough to offer food and shelter if they know we’re passing through. People will be kind to us as we’ve been kind in turn.”

“Sounds charmed,” Regina murmured. The picture they painted was rustic and simple, but happy and fulfilling. “We’ll be able to get some gold for my dress,” she mentioned, wanting them to know she’d contribute more than her knowledge of horses. “Same for the necklace and earrings.”

“You’d give up your trinkets so quickly?” Robin mused, tilting his head back to look her in the eye. “No reminders of your own so-called ‘charmed life’?”

Regina chuckled under her breath. “The things Leopold gave me, I can do with out. The only thing I’m really attached to is the ring from my late fiancé. The rest is… too heavy to carry.” Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin nod again.

“I understand. Well, you are a lady so it follows that your dress and jewelry would be good quality. They'll probably fetch enough to get you proper shoes and a weapon or two, depending on the type. You should even have enough left over for a good cloak, too.”

“Am I to wander the forest in just the cloak and boots?” Regina joked. Robin laughed, one of the full-bodied joyous laughs she’d spied from the tavern window. His men laughed with him and she was comforted to know she could inspire such good humor.

“While that would certainly be a most glorious sight, milady, I believe we can tailor down a few items others have outgrown. If you don’t mind them used and mended, that is.”

Regina smiled down from her perch in the saddle. “That sounds more like it.”

There was a few other men already at the camp when they arrived, tending the fire and keeping watch for other bandits and night prowlers. Introductions were passed around - smiles and 'how-do-you-do's and the like - and Robin showed her to where she’d be bedding down for the evening.

“I have some extra blankets,” Robin told her as he guided her to an empty space on the ground near the fire. “I suppose after a while, we might be able to get a tent for you - for propriety's sake if not comfort - but for now I must apologize for-“

“Robin," Regina cut him off with a small laugh, "I didn’t agree to come with you because I wanted to be proper. I had enough of that at my mother’s house, and at my husband’s.”

Robin nodded to himself and handed her a small bundle from a near-by pack. “I’ll try to remember, but you’ll have to forgive me at times. You… you are a lady, Regina, and that’s not an easy thing to be blind to.”

Regina smiled to herself as she spread one of the blankets on the ground. “I’m sure once I’m out of this dress and looking a bit more… forest-y, you’ll find it easier to manage.”

But Robin shook his head. He was looking at her with that intense look again, the one Regina almost recognized. “I’m not sure of that, milady. I’m not sure of that at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after joining Robin Hood and the Merry Men, Regina's magic comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, guys. I don't think I like this one all that much. It was a struggle to write and honestly, it's pretty rough in some spots. My transitions leave something to be desired, to be sure. Anyway, I hope I got the tone right, at least - the tenor of the characters.

Regina had been with Robin and the Merry Men for about a month before the first crow arrived. It landed on a branch about eye-level with her and stared her down until she acknowledged it.

"What?" she hissed, looking furtively around, hoping the men hadn't noticed. The crow hopped a bit closer and Regina saw a bit of parchment tied to it's leg. She rolled her eyes and untied it, but knew better than to shoo the bird away. It would stay for a response - that was simply how Rumpelstiltskin operated.

_'Been missing you, dearie. Hope you've been keeping up with your lessons. - R'_

Regina let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. Her eyes darted back up to the crow with a glare. "I don't have time to answer this now. Come back after we've made camp for the evening." The crow bobbed it's head and flew back up into the trees.

"Everything alright?" Robin approached her and Regina was tempted to lie and hide it, but looking at him and his honest concern for her, she couldn't. If it had been any other of the men, she would have lied and it would have been fine, but she simply couldn’t lie to Robin.

“A message from a tutor of mine. Not sure why he's sending me anything now - I wasn't exactly a star pupil."

Robin grinned. "You've been fairly quick to manage what we've taught you since you joined us, milady. I can't imagine you being a poor student."

Regina answered his grin with one of her own and hitched her pack up higher on her shoulder. "Well, it doesn't hurt that my new tutor is more attractive than my old one."

"Attractive, you say?" Robin's grin turned a little wicked as his dimples winked at her. "You hear that, Little John?" he called out over his shoulder. Little John had been teaching Regina how to fight with a quarter staff. "Milady here says we're attractive!"

Regina huffed out a laugh and pushed Robin, shaking her head in hopes no one would catch her blushing. "Hush, you."

"The finest looking thieves of Sherwood Forest, we are!" Little John played up.

"We steal from the rich to give to the poor," Will joined in, "and have fantastic hair while we do it."

"Those of us who have hair, that is," Much poked at Friar Tuck, who just laughed along.

"God gave me hair and then saw fit to take it back," Tuck admitted. "But I dare say He knew none of the rest of you could pull it off as well as I."

"He didn't take it back so much as move it," Alan chuckled. "Never in my life have I seen such a hairy ass as yours, Tuck."

"Which means you've been looking at my ass, Adale," Tuck shot back. "Mine and other men's have you? For a comparison?"

"Enough! Enough," Robin laughed, throwing his hands up. "Regina's blushing so hard, I fear she might hurt herself."

"Aye," Little John nodded, trying to control his laughter. "This is hardly appropriate discussion to have in front of a lady, lads."

Regina's hands covered her cheeks but she shook her head. "No, I walked into it. My eyes are open - I expect nothing less from you men."

"A fine sport you are then, milady," Robin told her, one of his arms coming around her shoulders and bringing her close. "A fine sport and a hearty spirit."

And it felt so good to have Robin’s arm around her, even if only in companionship, that Regina let herself forget about the crow, Rumpelstiltskin, and magic. Just for now, just for today, all she needed was her True Love’s holding her close.

The message she sent back to her old tutor was simple: _‘Leave me alone. I’m making a new life. - R’_

She hadn’t accounted for the build-up, though. Once she’d begun to practice magic, Regina had opened a gateway within her that would not be closed again. After the message from Rumpelstiltskin, Regina began to notice a painful sensation growing within her, almost like heartburn. It was small at first, quick pangs coming and going when she would lie down or sit still for too long. Soon, though, it was pressure and an acid-like burn welling up inside her chest.

 _‘Best release that pressure somehow, dearie,’_ came a new message from the Dark One one evening. _‘Wouldn’t want you exploding now. - R’_

And Regina tried to ignore the pain, but when the others started noticing her discomfort she knew it was time to take action. So she started to perform little magics, things no one would notice. Cleaning the horses hooves with a small flick of her fingers when no one was around. Weaving strengthening spells into the clothes so they wouldn’t tear as easily when it was her turn for doing the wash and mending. Putting ever-sharp charms on the daggers, arrows and swords as she took them from the men returning from jobs. Casting protection spells on the scabbards and quivers so whoever carried them would return safely. With every one, the pressure and burning in Regina’s chest eased. Another month passed and Regina thought she’d be fine just doing the little things. No one had to know Regina had magic. Robin and his men had mentioned on multiple occasions what they thought of magic - how dangerous it was and how destructive it could be. Regina could not help what was inside of her, any more than she could help the way it burned her to get out. Not that the men would understand.

“I’m sure not… _all_ magic is bad,” Regina defended one evening. Little John shook his head, face set so serious.

“I’ve never heard of a single spell that didn’t turn out rotten for someone.”

“It’s unnatural,” Alan grumbled into his stew. “People who can do things like that - it’s not how we were made to be.”

“Well, it’s cheating right?” young Will Stutely piped up. “I mean, how can you appreciate something when it all comes to you with a wave of your hand?”

Regina swallowed, and studied her dinner. “I know… for some people, it’s in them naturally, part of their very being. They can’t change the fact that they have it any more than a person can change the color of their eyes or the fact that they need air to breathe. And I’ve heard that people like that - the ones who have it inside them without even asking for it - they have to do some magic, otherwise it builds up inside of them and… and it hurts so much they could die.”

Robin put his hand on her back and shook his head. “Magic always comes with a price, milady. And I can tell you, most things just aren’t worth it.”

Regina folded her lips inward and nodded, then made her excuses to check on the horses. A crow was waiting for her there.

_‘They’ll never accept you as you are. You’re too dark for them, dearie. Best you come back before it’s too late. - R’_

“This is the last thing I need right now,” she grumbled, and quickly burnt the paper to ash in her hand. One of the few things she couldn’t possibly change about herself was one of the few things he and his band seemed to simply not abide. And she certainly didn’t need Rumpelstiltskin harping on her like this. Instead, Regina took up a brush and focused on the horses. Brushing their coats, the simple and repetitive motion of running her hands over them, would help clear her mind. She was fine the way things were, with keeping her casting small to barely noticeable. And none of it was dark or with ill-intent. The only price for the little things she did was her magical energy, which was what she needed to burn off anyway. And everything really would have been fine… if Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t pushed the issue.

She should have known he’d do something - it was his way. He would do anything to get what he wanted, and for some reason the Dark One wanted Regina to learn magic from him - dark magic. Two months, he’d been playing on her fears and making overtures about her returning to him, and Regina had gotten very good at ignoring the imp. It was easy to, really, when Robin smiled at her and made her laugh. So when they were all moving camp one afternoon and the horses went wild for reasons only they knew, Regina knew she didn’t have a choice.

Robin’s horse was far too close to him, bucking and rearing, tossing the saddle and small bags off with every thrash. Without even thinking, Regina flung her hands out, soft purple light bursting from her palms to push Robin out of harm's way, and froze every horse exactly as it was. Regina swallowed thickly, glancing around at the stunned faces on the men around her. They all looked at her with something akin to horror (or was that just shock?). Regina steeled her nerve - she wasn’t going to apologize for protecting them they only way she knew how. Now, though, her focus had to be on calming the horses, and the best way to do that would be to unfreeze them one-by-one and work with them that way. Robin’s horse was the closest, and was very displeased when Regina released the spell. The beast jumped and bucked again and Regina scrambled closer, trying to catch the reins.

“Whoa!" she called, hands up in caution. She was careful to stay away from the thrashing hooves, but she needed to horse to calm. “Whoa there!"

The horse reared high over her before stomping back to the ground. It tossed it's head and huffed, eyes rolling in anger and fear.

“Yes," Regina murmured, keeping her tone down as to not alarm the beast further. “You're a very frightening beast." She inched closer, hands still up so it could see her. “No one will be hurting you, though, so you don't have to be so angry. It was only a little thing, far smaller than you, and it’s gone now. Just calm down and everything will be fine."

"Regina," Little John hissed in alarm. “What are you doing?"

“We're just having a conversation, Little John," Regina told him, keeping her voice low and calm. “The big man here has had an awful fright and needs to let us know we won't be hurting him any time soon. Because he's the biggest and the baddest, aren't you?" She was clearly talking to the horse, which baffled some of the men, but it seemed to be working. The horse canted a little to the side and tossed it's head again, but the eyes stayed on Regina as she moved closer again. It's sides heaved, catching it's breath, but it did seem calmer than before.

“That's right," she soothed. “We know you won't stand for any more scary things, no sir. And we won't hurt you. Will you let me take your lead?" Regina's hand reached for the dangling leather reins, and the horse pulled a little but ultimately let her have it.

“Thank you," she whispered, reaching her other hand up to smooth the horse's nose. Around them, the Merry Men let out sighs of relief. Regina smiled to the horse, once again tame and calm, and looked over to Robin. But he didn't share in her smile. Instead, he was looking at her with unease, almost fear, and that was worse than the shock on everyone’s faces from before.

“You're not hurt," she asked him, concerned that maybe he’d landed too hard when she pushed him back, "are you?"

Robin shook his head, carefully making his way closer to her. “No. But you... you pushed me. With magic. And you’ve… frozen all the horses.”

Regina swallowed again and looked down before turning back to the horse. “And?"

Robin shook his head again, disappointment mixing in with his initial unease. “Magic is dangerous, Regina. It always comes with a price."

She took a breath and steeled herself, calling back to the ways her mother taught her. “Well, next time, I’ll just let you get kicked in the head."

"Regina-"

"I'm not sorry for it,” she declared, pinning him with a hard glare. “I was born with magic in me and if you're going to try to make me feel bad for using it to save your life, well, you'll just have to learn to live with disappointment because that isn't going to happen. I will never be sorry for saving your life, Robin, or anyone’s, however I have to do it."

Robin sighed and walked over to her, running a hand over his hair. "I appreciate that, Regina, truly, but I'd prefer-"

"That I just let you die?" she snapped. "That'll never happen and I’ll give you two reasons. One: you said our cause is humanity. How would I be serving humanity if I let a man - any good man - die without doing everything I could to prevent it? Two..."

"Two?" he prompted, leaning closer.

Regina cleared her throat and lowered her voice; this was only for Robin, not the rest of their band. "You’re the most wonderful thing that's happened to me since Daniel was killed. And I will not let you go without a fight." She took a deep breath and calmed herself. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to unfreeze the rest of the horses and settle them.”

The rest of the trip was silent and when they made camp that evening, Regina knew she’d be asked to leave their Merry band. It was in the way Much looked at her, the way Alan didn’t. It was the way Tuck and young Will regarded her as a stranger and moved around her. It was the way Little John pulled Robin aside and spoke to him quietly, how they both looked at Regina out of the corner of their eyes. She didn’t even bother unpacking her bag, only double checked what she had so she knew how prepared she’d be when she left them. Robin approached her slowly, cautiously like he thought she’d bit him if he didn’t take care.

“You’re leaving us?” he asked, his voice soft and low.

 _‘Like he thinks I’m a wild animal,’_ Regina thought darkly.

“It’s best for everyone,” she told him. It’d already been decided, she knew that. “You and the Merry Men - you’re a team. Teams only work if they trust each other and no one trusts magic. I’ve got magic, therefore…” She shrugged and pretended her heart wasn’t breaking. “Thank you for all of your help, though. Really, you and the men have taught me… invaluable skills.”

Robin cleared his throat. He looked down, and to Regina’s mind he looked guilty. “The magic you do… would you say that you always know what the price is going to be?”

She lifted a shoulder and let it fall, trying to seem like nothing mattered, like nothing hurt. “Magic and cost tend to be proportionate. Small charms and spells don’t cost all that much - mainly a small drain in energy. The bigger spells and curses - those are the ones to watch out for. That’s when you hear about peoples lives being ruined on accident. I try to stick to the smaller scale because it’s easier to gage and gamble when I know what the stakes are. But you don’t have to worry about that because-“

“Have you done magic since you joined up with us?” Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. He still wasn’t looking at her - probably didn’t want to ‘get cursed’ or anything stupid. And it burned to know that her Soul Mate - the one person who was supposed to love and accept her through anything - thought she’d ever hurt him or his friends… that hurt more than she’d ever let anyone know. So when she answered Robin, she rose her voice to address the whole camp.

“I clean the horses hooves when I can’t manage it by hand. I’ve made sure the wood was dried so it would catch fire properly. When I’ve mended clothes, I’ve made sure they wouldn’t tear again as easily. I’ve charmed the scabbards and quivers so that whoever carries them will come back to camp safe and whole. Those are little things - magic that no one would notice and would only ever take a price out of me. And honestly, I have to burn it off somehow, so I figured I’d help. But like I said - you don’t have to worry. I’ll cancel it all when I leave.”

Regina turned back to her horse and was just about to tie her pack to the saddle when Robin caught her wrist. Regina looked at him, waiting for whatever it was he had to say, but it was Little John who spoke.

“You know how to not… abuse this power?” the large man asked. Regina looked over to him - to his wide and earnest face - and softened.

“My tutor - the one who’s been sending me all those birds - was trying to teach me that power and anger were all I needed. And before I met all of you… power and anger were all I had, so it was easy to believe him. But having met you, having watched you and having learned from you as well… I like what you do. You give people who have nothing something that they need far more than money: hope. You’ve given me hope. And I’ve learned that I’d rather have that than power and anger.”

The men were quiet for what seemed like forever before anyone spoke again.

“So it’s just… in you?” Alan asked, frowning as he tried to understand. “You were born with it?”

“Well, yes. But I wasn’t able to do anything with it until I started learning,” she explained.

“And I’ve watched you,” Will shook a finger in her direction, wary look on his boyish face. “The only thing you cheat at is cards, so you can’t’ve been using it just for yourself.”

“I do not cheat at cards, young Will Stutely,” Regina huffed, dropping her shoulders and rolling her eyes. “It’s not my fault you keep giving me your money.”

The men laughed and Regina felt like maybe, maybe she wasn’t being kicked out of the camp after all. She looked at Robin, who still held her wrist, and he was watching her carefully. The way he studied her face made her think for a moment of Daniel - the way his eyes traced her cheeks, her nose and the shape of her eyes. Those eyes - the truest blue she’d come so much to love - were wet and bright when he looked at her.

“You will be careful,” he told her, his voice thick and low as he drew her closer. “You _will be careful_ and you _will_ tell me if there’s ever a time when the price might be higher than just burning off what’s built up.” He swallowed and tugged her into his arms, and she sagged against him in relief. 

She could stay. They were letting her stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Nottingham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to have something else to put out so soon. I've surprised myself, to be honest. We're going to learn a little bit more about Robin in this chapter - or the Robin I'm imagining. As all Robin Hoods are, mine is a mix of past Robins and whatever I think fits best.  
> Also: plot? Who ordered any plot? Because I've got plot here, and I'm not too sure who asked for it. Be warned, because it's coming.

Robin and Regina were walking along the road headed toward town for supplies when the armed guards passed them. Regina didn't recognize them, but Robin clearly did with the way he guided her off to the side. His shoulders were tense and his face - mostly covered by the hood of his cloak - was watchful and concerned.

“Who are they?" Regina murmured. Robin shook his head and gestured for her to wait until the guards were out of sight. They watched as the last black-cloaked guard rounded the bend and Robin let out a breath.

“They're the Sheriff's guards," he told her. “They're supposed to keep the peace, but the Sheriff isn't interested in that. Instead, he has them strip the people of this town of all their valuables, everything they earn, their livelihoods in the name of taxes for Prince John." Regina frowned so Robin explained further. “While officially the Sheriff is supposed to protect the woods from poachers, he’s also the main tax collector and enforcer for the Prince. He has his own armed guards under his command and they patrol not just Nottingham, but the surrounding counties as well.”

“How do you know that? Bad news travels fast but… I’ve been with you for almost a year now and I don't remember ever passing through this county. Have you been here before?"

Robin paused as they approached the bend in the road. “Yes," he admitted. “This place was once my home." The road opened up to a muddy and poorly looking town. “Welcome to Nottingham."

* * *

“I’m surprised no ones come up to you," Regina told him under her breath as they stopped at a vegetable cart. “Don't they recognize you?"

“Be glad they haven't, milady," Robin advised, moving his head closer to answer her. “If someone did, they might inform the Sheriff and that's the last thing we need."

“I thought you said people tended to be kind to you if you help them."

“Fear is a great and terrible motivator, and people in this town fear the sheriff more than they like me."

“Why did you come, then?" Regina hissed at him, her eyes wide in alarm. “If you knew it was dangerous for you, why didn't you send me with Tuck or Much?"

Robin's eyes dropped to the ground and he bit his lip before answering. “I know how to hide my likeness here, milady. And honestly... I haven't been able to spend much time with you as of late. I find that... I would brave ten sheriffs for one hour with you."

Regina's breath caught in her chest. She swallowed and gave herself some time to recover by purchasing carrots and potatoes from the vendor. “Only ten?" she eventually managed.

Under his hood, she saw Robin grin. “Maybe twenty."

“My hero," she sneered playfully.

“I thought I was your thief, milady," he whispered, ducking his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

“You're incorrigible, is what you are," Regina grumbled.

Robin puffed out his chest and placed a gloved hand over his heart. “I am full of courage in the presence of my lady Regina."

Regina tsked and rolled her eyes, then shoved at Robin to move him. “There’re beans and corn across the way. Get moving."

He chuckled and grabbed the basket from her. “Of course."

They progressed around the market, buying vegetables and other supplies that would last. Robin refused to give up the basket no matter how many times regina reached for it, so she got him back by making it as heavy as possible and purchased the maximum they had budgeted for. Robin bore it well and with a grin, though, his dimples winking out from under his hood. The vendors and market people called out to the shoppers and Regina almost wished they had more money to spend - not because she wanted to buy things for herself, but so these people so badly in need would have money enough to buy their own food. They lived in near-squalor, the people of Nottingham, and Regina's heart ached at the sight.

They had almost finished their shopping when a simple carriage road into the square and two women stepped out. They were finely and warmly dressed, the elder with her hair under a bonnet and the younger with a fur muff over her ears. Immediately, the tenor of the townspeople changed. They clamored to the women, smiles and kind welcomes on their lips where before there were scowls and frowns. Regina looked at Robin, a question on her face, but he just shook his head.

“I don't know them," he told her as he guided her closer. “But it seems the people here do."

The crowd shouted out to the younger woman, calling her Maid Marian and trying to grasp and shake her hands, and Regina wondered exactly who this young girl was to deserve such attention.

“Hello!" the girl greeted the masses, a sweet smile on her face. “Yes, of course I’ll get to your stall, Master Hammond. Missus Burley! I’m surprised to see you out of bed - I heard you weren't feeling well. Oh, Little Peter, I must commend you on your handwriting - the letter you sent me this past week shows a marked improvement!"

“Miss," the elder woman tucked her hand into her charge's elbow. “We do have errands to run this day."

“Yes," the girl sighed. "Hilde is right. I do have to get on my way, but I will be in town all afternoon."

Regina hummed under her breath. “Seems Nottingham has found a new patron saint since you've been gone."

“Seems so," Robin agreed, distracted as he watched the young Marian move towards the stalls. 

* * *

“It’s the worst situation for everyone,” Robin explained to Regina as they walked back from town. He held her hand to help her over some overgrown roots - the basket of goods in his other hand for balance - and Regina had to calm her heart when he kept hold of it as they continued on even ground. “The taxes are so high, many families can’t afford to feed themselves. Naturally, the solution then is to go hunting.”

“Makes sense,” Regina murmured in agreement.

“You’d think, until the Sheriff catches you for poaching. Then you’re slapped with an outrageous fine - which you can’t pay as you’re already paying all those taxes - so you go to debtors prison. Or, if the Sheriff has had a particularly bad day, you’re killed for stealing from the Prince.”

“So it’s starve to death or be killed if some jumped up creep is feeling testy.”

Robin chuckled. “Pretty much. I saw it in my own town far too many times to remember. How do you think I got into the outlaw business?”

“Well,” Regina gave him a teasing smile, “I always imagined that you saw some poor, overburdened Lord wandering the woods and decided to lighten the load he carried.”

“And he was so thankful,” Robin laughed, “that he decided to thank me by sending the law after me.”

“Made posters and everything.”

“Rather good looking ones, too.” He smiled at her, almost preening, before turning serious again. “It happened to my father, actually. Before King Richard went to fight the ogres, my father - a blacksmith and a carpenter - managed to save one of the King’s daughters. I'm not sure how; this was before I was born. But Richard was so thankful he gave my father some land and a small title.”

“So when you told me you were Robin Hood of Locksley-“

“I am officially Sir Robin Hood of Locksley Hall. Not that I even have a hall or a penny to my name. And I like to think I’m happier for it, but…”

“Something bad happened?”

Robin shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “My father might’ve been skilled with woodwork and smithing, but it was my mother who ran the finances in our house. And with good reason - once she passed away, my father became a terrible gambler and lost everything the King had ever given us. Except for the title.”

“So when Prince John rose the taxes…”

“We had nothing to pay with. So father went to debtors prison and I, on the lam. I’ve taken it as my duty to make sure what happened to my father never happens to anyone else.” Regina hummed and nodded. She stopped and ended up tugging on Robin’s hand when he tried to keep going. He turned back to her and walked closer with a wary smile and a look in his eye. “Yes?”

“You’re an honorable man, Sir Robin Hood of Locksley Hall,” she murmured softly.

Robin’s smile grew as he stepped closer to her. “Is that so?”

Regina nodded, and had a feeling he could see every emotion she felt on her face. “Yeah, you are.”

“I must admit, milady, I’ve not been feeling particularly honorable towards you lately.” Robin stepped closer, putting the basket on the ground so he could take her arms in his hands.

“Haven’t you?” It came out as a sigh and if she’d been doing anything but drowning in his eyes, Regina would have slapped herself.

“Aye. In fact, if I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you bewitched me.”

“No more than you have me, then.”

“Let’s call it a mutual enchantment and be done with it,” he breathed, tipping his head closer to her, giving her time to move away if she wanted.

Not that she got much of a chance. The Sheriff’s guards came racing towards them at such a pace, Regina was sure they were caught. Robin caught her around her arms and swung her out of the way in time to save her from being trampled from the galloping men. Most of them flew right by, but one stopped and looked at the pair. Robin’s stance changed - his shoulders drooping and his back bending so he stooped. At such an angle, the hood of his cloak covered his face completely, giving the impression of a weak elderly man. 

“You there!” the guard called. “Young woman. We’re looking for a thief, an outlaw. We’re told he might’ve come this way. Have you and your father seen such a fellow?”

Regina blinked, then turned to Robin and caught on. “Um… I’ve heard of no thieves in these woods. Have you a name or a picture, so I might know who you’re speaking of?”

The guard rifled through his pack and Regina stepped closer to his horse, not wanting the guard to get too close to Robin incase he figured out the ruse.

“He’s the disgraced son of an ex-nobleman, and an enemy to Prince John. He’s a very dangerous man, miss, and you’d do well to report any sightings of him.” The guard held out a Wanted poster - pretty much the same one of Robin she’d seen in three counties. And it was a very good looking poster; not as good as the man himself, but a fine rendering all the same.

“The devil is a handsome man,” Regina commented, “and more’s the pity. I’ll keep this and I’ll make sure to let someone know if I see him.”

“That’s all we ask, miss. Have a good day.” The guard rode off to join his band, and Regina waited until he was out of sight to return to Robin’s side.

“The reward’s gone up,” she told him, waving the poster at him. “20 gold crowns for your capture, and 5 for any information on your whereabouts.” She looked down at the paper and hummed. “It’s almost tempting enough to turn you in, if that’s what they’re giving away.”

Robin’s eyes widened in playful surprise. “You’d turn me in?”

“Well, I figure we’d get the money and then you could escape. Give it enough time, the price would go up again, and we’d turn you in again. Then we’d get the money and you’d escape and we’d move on.”

“Wouldn’t go for a third try?”

Regina shook her head with a grin. “Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but three times is a pattern. We’re all sunk if they catch on. If you’re going to game the system, you should be smart about it.”

“Indeed, milady,” Robin laughed and picked up the basket of goods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Will Stutely struts his stuff. The people of Nottingham will never know they're to thank him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say there was plot coming, right? So here it is: the beginnings of a plot. I don't even know what I'm going anymore.  
> Also, I know the show hasn't painted a clear picture of the Merry Men - only that Little John is a notoriously bad shot - so I've filled in where it makes the most sense.

“It sounds like she’s a protector of the townspeople,” Tuck summed-up after Robin and Regina told the men what they’d seen in the square that day. “She might not be able to offer physical protection, but from what you say she spends a good amount of time with them and gives them what they need: a way to keep living.”

“And money to pay those stupid taxes,” Much chimed in. “That’s probably why they love her so much - she spends her money on their wares.”

“If it keeps them from losing their homes, I’d say she’s doing them a good turn.”

“Agreed.” Little John nodded. “And as we came here to help the people of Nottingham, I think it makes sense to reach out to this Maid Marian first. She knows these people by name, knows what they need.”

“We could just ask the people themselves,” Regina said. She was in no hurry to approach the woman who had so caught Robin’s attention. Regina might be Robin’s True Love, but Robin didn’t know that and they might flirt, but they weren’t together. In addition, something was niggling in the back of her mind, telling her to get them all out and away from Nottingham sooner rather than later. Waiting to work with Maid Marian would only slow them down. “Surely they also know what they need.”

Little John nodded, but disagreed. “They would, but it’s easier to talk to one person than many. Less risky, too - the whole town would be on edge if we went around interviewing all of them for what they needed versus what they had.”

“Some one would suspect something,” Robin added. “And having the Sheriff and his men so close, it isn’t wise to be stirring up suspicion like that. Contacting and working with Maid Marian would be the wiser choice, I think.”

“Fine,” Regina conceded, “but Robin, I don’t want you going into town again. Someone might recognize you, no matter how careful you are. I won’t have you going to prison.”

Robin looked at her and grinned. “I though you had this grand plan for gaming the system.”

She shot him a flat, unimpressed glare. “Robin, this isn’t a joke.”

He nodded and put his hands up, apologetic. “Alright, alright. But how are we going to get a message to this Marian, then?”

“I can go into town and do some digging,” Will suggested. “It might be best if they don’t see the same face twice in one day.”

“Will does have a fine way of getting information,” Alan admitted.

“It’s his pretty face!” Much laughed, and reached out to pinch Will’s cheeks together. “All young and sweet.”

Will pulled away with a grimace. “At least I might be able to spend tonight in an actual bed, with a pretty lass, than on the cold ground alone like yourself.”

Later, when they had all spread their bed-rolls out around the fire and young Will Stutely had gone on his way into town, Regina turned to Robin with a frown.

“I know we came here to help,” she started quietly, not necessarily wanting to be overheard. “And we always do what we can when we’re needed, but… Nottingham has someone watching over them. With this Maid Marian doing…” Regina waved a hand, “whatever it is she does, the people of Nottingham might not need us.”

Robin sighed. “That might be true,” he conceded. “But we won’t know until Will comes back with more information.”

“But if they _don’t_ ,” Regina pressed, “then our being here is even more dangerous than it usually is.” Regina licked her lips and lowered her voice. “I know I joked about it before, but you going to prison really isn’t something I want to see happen. Especially here, where we all know they're looking for you.”

“Regina,” Robin put a hand over hers and looked directly at her, “I don’t know why you’re so afraid of this. There has always been a risk of one of us getting caught and arrested. This job is no different than any other we’ve ever done.”

Regina shook her head. “I have a bad feeling about this one, Robin,” she insisted. “If it turns out Nottingham doesn’t need us, I want to leave as soon as possible. I know this was your home,” she cut him off when he opened his mouth to protest, “but it isn’t any more. And I can't explain it, but... this doesn't feel right.”

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He studied her face, and Regina didn’t know what it was he saw - her fear, her sincerity - but he nodded. “I believe you. If Will comes back and says Marian is doing enough for the people of Nottingham, we’ll leave right away.”

Her shoulders slumped in relief and Regina pressed her forehead into his shoulder for a moment. “Thank you.”

* * *

Young Will Stutely swaggered into camp late the next day - well after breakfast, though not quite noon. He was smiling to himself and humming some godawful tune Regina couldn’t be fussed to recognize.

“Had yourself a grand old time, did you?” Alan questioned, caught somewhere between amusement and envy.

“I did indeed,” Will sighed. “The food, the soft bed, the lovely Lucy inside it…. Heaven in every moment.”

“Did we pay only for your comfort, William,” Robin asked, scorn in his voice like a parent, “or did you find out anything of use?”

“Oh, plenty of things!” Will exclaimed, throwing his hands wide. “My dear Lucy had so many, many things to say. Lousy Prince John has raised those dashed taxes again, and the people need help now more than ever. The Sheriff is a naughty, naughty man, taking things he has no business taking and reigning terror over those poor civilians.”

“Which we already knew,” Regina snarked. “Was there anything else?”

Will grinned and rocked back on his heels. “You certainly are merry this morning, Lady Regina.”

“Get on with it, Will,” Robin admonished. “If you please?”

The young man nodded apologetically and continued. “Well, the sweet, kind, gentle and apparently very becoming Maid Marian Fitzwalter does what she can, providing financial aide for those who can’t pay the taxes and shelter for the sick whose families cannot afford care or medicines for them. Her father, the Lord Fitzwalter, is aware of his daughter’s kind heart and covers for her when he can, though he’s often at court.” Will sighed the contented sigh of one who’d had a truly memorable night. “My dear, lovely Lucy with those luscious loose lips.”

“That’s unnecessary,” Little John rolled his eyes, bored with Will’s antics.

“If Maid Fitzwalter is providing relief,” Regina huffed, steamrolling over whatever argument about to break out, “do the people really need any more help?”

“Of course they do!” Friar Tuck cut in before Will or Robin could answer. “One woman, one family can only do so much in the face of constantly harshening conditions.”

“So we’ll send word to her,” Alan suggested. “We’ll write to her and let her know that there are those interested in helping her cause.”

Regina put a hand to her forehead and turned away. Something was going to go wrong here, she could feel it in her bones. The longer they stayed in Sherwood Forest so close to Nottingham, the more concerned she became that something was going to happen. And she was so afraid that something was going to mean Robin getting hurt. It had been a year since she joined them and she was already half in love with the man. Yes, Tinkerbell had told her they were Soul Mates and it was fated, but Regina really liked the way things were growing naturally and was hesitant to force anything. If something happened to Robin before she could even tell him about the pixie dust, or before she could tell him she was falling in love with him… she’d never forgive herself. Things had been cut off too quickly with Daniel; Regina would not have history repeating itself. Robin must be protected.

“We’ll tell her to meet us here,” Robin was saying when Regina tuned back into the conversation.

“ _No!_ ” she exclaimed, horrified. “What if someone follows her? We’d all be arrested! Absolutely not.” Regina swallowed as she took in the way the men eyed her, and she realized she’d reacted rather suddenly. She took a breath and continued. “Robin, you used to live here. You probably know these woods better than anyone. Isn’t there another safe spot where we can meet her? _Away_ from the camp?”

Robin looked at her a moment, thinking, and frowned. “There’s a well that I remember going to as a small child. It dried up some time ago, though, so no one would go there. It might have been destroyed, but if not, it would make a good meeting place for this.”

Regina nodded. “Okay, then. Why don’t we make sure it still exists, and that a person can get to it. Then… we’ll send that letter and ask her to meet some of us there.”

“That’s a fine idea,” Friar Tuck nodded. “Thank you, Regina. Why don’t you help me draft up that missive while Little John and Much head out with Robin?” He extended a hand and gently guided her towards his spot around the fire. Regina went without protest, but when she looked back at Robin, he was still frowning after her.

“You care for Robin very much, don’t you?” Tuck asked once they were settled. His voice was soft so the others couldn’t hear, and kind.

Regina swallowed and took a breath. “I care for all the men,” she told him. “You’ve become a family to me and I will not let you be put in danger if it can be avoided.”

Tuck nodded, but wouldn’t let her deflect. “Yes, Regina, I know. And I can tell you we all appreciate it and love you just the same. But you care for Robin differently, specially. There’s no shame in it,” he hastened to add when she started to protest. “It’s quite lovely, in fact. And I’ve known Robin a long time - almost as long as Little John and Much - and if there’s one thing that boy needs, it’s someone looking after him the way you do.”

Regina bit her lip and looked at her lap. “If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?”

Tuck shifted closer to her and looked for a moment like he was going to take her hand, but decided against it. “Of course, Regina,” he answered, his voice low so as to not be over heard. “You can tell me anything and it will be kept in confidence.”

She let out a heavy breath and looked up at him. “The night I met you was no coincidence. Do you remember that night? You all had gone to a tavern, and I was-“

“You were lingering by our horses,” he nodded, smiling fondly at the memory. “Yes. We actually thought at first you were going to attempt to take off with one, especially when you told us you were a runaway.”

She grinned a little and shook her head. “I hadn’t quite decided to run away until you all came out of the tavern. Actually, I didn’t even think I was going to until Robin asked me to join you all. I was going back and forth as to whether or not it would be better for me to return home. But… Robin looked at me, he smiled and…”

“And?”

Regina took a deep breath. “He’s my Soul Mate,” she whispered. Tuck frowned at her, confused, so Regina continued. “I had been married against my will, and the love of my life was barely cold in the ground. I was so angry, so sad. I… I’m ashamed to say it, but I thought about taking drastic action to just be rid of all the pain.”

“Regina,” Tuck murmured, and this time he did take her hands.

Regina shook her head. “I was desperate, but the night I met you all, I was given hope. Hope for a second chance, a better life. That night, a fairy told me that there was True Love waiting for me, and used pixie dust to show me where he was. It led us to a tavern and I didn’t see his face at first, but I did see his tattoo.”

“Robin’s lion tattoo,” Tuck breathed, stunned with eyes with with amazement. 

Regina nodded. “I haven’t told him,” she admitted softly. “I don’t want forced affection. If he really is my True Love, I want it to happen naturally, freely. But I can’t help wanting to protect him. I care for him so much.”

Tuck nodded and looked down. It was a few moments before he said anything. “You will have to tell him eventually,” he pointed out.

“I know. But could you blame me for wanting to have this happen without any magical force making it so?”

“No,” he admitted, looking back at her. His eyes were soft and full of warmth. “I admire your restraint, Regina. It takes great strength to hold back when you know it’s not the right time.” Tuck patted her hands. “Thank you for telling me. I promise this will stay between just us.”

Regina let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Thank you, Friar Tuck.” Taking another stabling breath, she reached down and grabbed some paper and a bit of charcoal. “Now, about this letter.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid Marian meets some men, and Regina hides in a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I was expecting, but the bit after this was give me so much trouble I decided to just move on for now. Which means that the next chapter won't be up for a while, but it will be up sometime.   
> Why does plot struggle so much? I just want to write it down, not kill it's first born. Geez.

Regina sat in a tree overlooking the well, bow in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back. In a tree on the other side of the clearing sat young Will Stutely, also armed with a bow and arrows. While neither would ever claim to be as proficient with them as Robin or even Much, Regina and Will were good enough that they could provide cover if needed. As for the man himself, Robin stood in front of the well with Much and Little John, waiting for Maid Marian Fitzwalter.

Robin had at first suggested that Regina stand on the ground with him and Little John while Much watched from the trees.

“Perhaps Maid Fitzwalter will be put at ease seeing another female in our midst,” he tried. But Regina turned up her nose.

“None of you have run me off and there wasn’t a woman among you when we met,” she countered. Through really, she just didn’t want to meet the woman before she had to. Making nice was not something Regina was good at when she didn’t mean it, and she had a feeling it would be very hard to make nice with this Maid Marian.

The girl arrived on horseback and with a bit too much fanfare, which made Regina very glad she had insisted on a meeting places away from the camp. Marian was dressed well - even from a distance, Regina could see the find golden embroidery of her dress and cloak. The fine fur muff on her head and the matching gloves spoke of money, breeding, and no one who had any business being so far in the woods with only a dumpy chaperone for company. Outfitted as she was, the girl practically screamed _‘Follow me!’_ and Regina had to bite her lips to hold in a grunt of derision, but gave into the impulse to roll her eyes.

“I believe you sent me a letter?” the girl’s voice rang across the clearing, clear and true.

“I did,” Robin nodded and did his best to seem non-threatening.

“Don’t think I don’t know who you are,” Marian told him. “Your face is plastered to just about every post and building in town. You’re Robin Hood, a thief and an outlaw.”

“I am.”

“The posters have a list of crimes, things you’re wanted for.” It was said like a challenge, and Regina had to respect the girl for not showing fear. Not many ladies from well-to-do families would challenge a known criminal like that.

“My men and I have done many things those posters say we have.” Much and Little John smiled at each other behind Robin’s back, remembering some of the better jobs they were known for.

“Then why have you called me here?” Marian asked with a frown. Then she grinned, teasing and unsure. “Did you call me all the way out here to rob me?”

Robin chuckled and shook his head. “No, indeed I have not. Those crimes the posters list were all committed in the name of helping others. I do rob the rich, but only so that I can give to the poor and those in need. I have heard that you are doing what you can to aide the people of Nottingham, Maid Fitzwalter, and I wish to give whatever assistance you might need.” Robin spread his hands in front of him. “My men and I are at your disposal.”

Marin shifted in her seat, then looked at her chaperone. Regina watched the girl squirm for a moment, licking her lips and fiddling with the reins of her horse’s lead. The older woman shrugged, leaving it up to her lady.

“I… I can’t condone illegal activity,” she said eventually. “I mean, if that’s the kind of assistance you’re offering, I’m not sure that’s the sort of assistance I should take.”

Robin nodded and exchanged looks with Little John and Much. “Unfortunately, the only assistance we can give is returning that which was unfairly taken to begin with.”

Marian squinted. “You mean, you can only steal back the money people give for taxes.”

Robin shrugged and smiled at her, pleased she caught on. “Yes.”

The girl pursed her lips and seemed to chew on that for a moment. “In your letter you asked me about who was most in need, and what they needed the most. I can’t condone illegal activity,” she raised a hand to stay Robin when he moved to speak, “so I’ll ask you keep me out of it. Anything that would get you arrested, don’t tell me. I would be honor-bound to report you, and the people of Nottingham need what you can give them more than the Sheriff wants you in jail.”

“Nottingham must be dire indeed, for the Sheriff wants my head on a plater.” Robin bowed his head at her, a gentlemanly gesture for a gentleman-thief. “My men and I will be sure to keep certain details to ourselves, then. Thank you, Maid Fitzwalter.”

“Marian,” she corrected, smiling the smile of someone utterly charmed.

Robin smiled back, and Regina’s stomach twisted. “Marian.”

* * *

“That went rather well, I think,” Much commented after Regina and Will had climbed down from their perches.

“We certainly got more than I thought she’d give us,” Little John added, swinging his bow staff over his shoulder.

“What did you think she’d give us?” Will asked with a frown. He adjusted the quiver on his back - it wasn't the scabbard he was used to and it felt a bit lopsided, the way it hung. 

Little John shrugged and started to walk back to camp. The others began moving with him, ready to regroup now that the main event was over. “A written list.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Lets just get back to camp, shall we? We need to figure out our next move.”

“Playing chess, are you?” Much teased and tossed an arm around Regina’s shoulders.

She looked up at his grinning face, teeth white against his dark skin. “We’re trying to outmaneuver a corrupt state,” she huffed, but kept Much’s arm where it was. She would never admit it, but after seeing Marian flirt with Robin, Regina needed a little comfort. “It’s more like playing chess than you’d think.”

“And you’re a champion player, are you?” Will grinned at her.

“You forget our Regina was a lady,” Robin corrected. “She was grand and fair. Such a high-born lady always knows how to work a room, which is very similar to chess.”

“What’s with all this past tense?” she questioned, pretending offense. “ _Was_ a lady, _was_ grand and fair.” Her chin rose and she looked at him as if she’d judged him and found him wanting. “I’ll have you know I can still pass in any royal court. I had a life-time of training to become a queen when I found you all, stumbling like drunkards out of a tavern.”

“Milady,” Robin put one hand over his heart while the other grasped at hers to draw her out from under Much’s arm. An earnest and playful expression was on his face, and Regina’s heart to fluttered in her chest. “I meant no insult. Please accept the most sincere and humblest apologies from this stumbling, drunken thief.”

Regina laughed under her breath and bumped her shoulder into his, her fingers tightening for a moment on his hand. “You’re a dummy, Robin Hood of Locksley.”

Robin grinned, all charm and confidence, and kept hold her her hand when she would pull away. “Say that I am but your dummy, Milady Regina, and all is right with my world.”

The men laughed and Regina did with them, shaking her head and hoping no one noticed the way her face reddened at Robin’s flirting. It made the weight in her chest lighter to know that while Maid Marian Fitzwalter tried to flirt with Robin and got no where, Robin actively flirted with Regina. Maybe working with the girl wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they steal things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala, lets pretend it's been forever, lalalala.  
> In all honesty, though, this chapter did give me a whole bunch of problems. I had to write around some things that I'm very unfamiliar with, but I think it came out okay? I'm hoping, anyway. And I have to say that while Robin Hood might be the de facto leader of their happy crew, I always imagined them making decisions together as a whole than him giving executive orders.

“I think a night job might be best,” Much said looking over everything he and Robin had compiled from the meeting with Marian.

“Are you kidding?” Will scoffed, pitching a twig into the ash of last night’s camp fire. “Catch the collection caravan as it moves to the castle. We all turn up, fight, cause confusion, some of us get away with the gold - they’ll never know what hit them.”

Regina, on the ground opposite the young man and leaning against a log, shook her head. “It’s too dangerous,” she told him, her face grim. “I agree with Much - a night job is best for the first one off.”

“We’ll be able to get more gold than a smash and grab, for one,” Much explained, ticking off points on his fingers with the bit of charcoal he’d been using to write. “They’ll never have any definitive proof it’s us, and it’s not violent enough to frighten the townspeople any more than they already are.”

“Plus it’s a controlled environment, so there’s less of a chance things’ll go wrong,” Regina added, her dark eyes glancing at Robin. “With the Sheriff and his guards everywhere, we can’t afford to have things go wrong. We’ll take a few nights, get the schedule for the night watch, and figure out the best way to work around it without being seen.”

“I’ve always thought the best time for prayerful introspection was night time,” Friar Tuck said, folding his hands into his large sleeves as he volunteered to spend a few nights in town to get a bead on the watchmen.

“But…” Will sputtered, waving his hands in outrage. “Fighting! We haven’t had a good fight in so long!”

Alan rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy up by the scruff of his neck. “You want a fight, boy, grab a weapon and I’ll thump you a good one.”

“You always thump me,” Will whined as they wandered off to spar, grabbing a bow staff as he went.

“All the more reason for you to practice!” Much called after them. Will turned and pulled a face, and stumbled when Alan pushed him forward. The others laughed a bit as they watched them go, then turned back to the group.

“We also need to know what the Sheriff knows,” Regina told Robin, bringing the conversation back. “He probably keeps his papers in the prison, but there’s a chance he’ll have information on us at the collection office, too.”

“It’s worth a look,” Much seconded.

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It seems we’re decided then,” he sighed. “Tuck will spend the next few nights in town. Once he has the schedule sorted out, we’ll make a plan. Little John-“

The large man looked up at his friend and smiled. “I’m going to case the joint,” he nodded. “I know.”

“We’ll send you with enough gold to look like you’re there to pay taxes as a new resident, plus a little extra just in case.”

Little John shrugged. “I like playing citizen Smith,” he said. “He’s a bit bumbley, but he’s so much smarter than he looks.”

* * *

It took the better part of a week and a half to gather all the information they needed, and it was another three days before they were able to agree on a plan. It was a simple job: break into the collector’s office; liberate a few bags of money; see if they could learn anything else; then lock up the office just like they found it, safe as houses, like it had never been broken into in the first place. They’d done jobs like this thousands of times before.

Thanks to Tuck, they knew Nottingham’s night watch operated in three teams of two, making rounds in fifteen minute intervals. Alan would look out, using an owl’s hoot in a 2-1-2-1 pattern to signal trouble. He was the best at animal calls and had a keen eye, so he was best suited for the job. Robin would pick the lock to the front door and the back office, where Little John said most of the money was kept. Much would go in first and take note of how things were; he was on lock-up duty afterward and needed to make sure nothing was out of place or changed when they left. Little John came for any heavy lifting and would carry most of the goods they’d leave with.

Regina typically stayed behind on jobs like this and protected the camp with young Will and Friar Tuck, but tonight she’d be looking through the back office - through the Sheriff’s office - so see if he had any information there about Robin and his whereabouts. She and Much would be going through any papers quickly and carefully to see if there would be any possibility of throwing the Sheriff and his guards off their trail.

It was cold that night, and clouds covered the moon and stars. The night fires cast deep and heavy shadows, which was lucky for Regina and the men. It was easier to move around undetected in such conditions. As they approached the town square, Alan broke off ahead to check on the progress of the watchmen. They had timed it so they'd arrive just as the watchmen finished a round. They’d have fifteen minutes to make it to the collector’s office and get in. They could use no torches and they’d have to move into the back offices quickly so they wouldn’t be seen through any windows by accident. Regina watched as the silhouette of Alan paused and crouched behind the corner of the collection office, and hand flinging out behind him to keep the rest back. She held her breath as a pair of footsteps approached, and a shadow-figure wandered past the alley they were all huddled in. The figure passed and eventually the footsteps tapered out, but Alan continued to hold them back until he was certain the men were gone. He poked his head out of the alley, the firelight showing his face in profile as he checked both directions.

“Go Robin!” he hissed, waving the others forward. “You have fifteen minutes until they come back. Don’t muck it up!”

“Thanks for your vote of confidence, Adale,” Regina grumbled as Robin and Much rushed around the corner, Robin drawing his lock pick set as he went.

“You don’t need a vote of confidence,” he countered. “You need to not get caught.”

He was spared from whatever thorny barb Regina could think up by Robin motioning her and Little John to come forward, Much already inside. They moved as quickly as they could around the building and through the door, Robin shutting it quietly after them.

“This way,” Little John whispered, leading them around desks and chairs to a door at the back of the room. “This is the door to the Sheriff’s office. There’s a satchel with official documents in it that Regina and Much should look through; the safe with the money is behind the desk.”

“You said the safe had a dial lock?” Robin asked, fussing with the tumblers of the office door.

“Yeah. It’s a standard left-right-left combination, but I couldn’t get close enough to see any numbers.”

Robin shrugged and Regina could see a grin on his face through the gloomy darkness. “That’s alright,” he said as the door clicked open. “I love a good challenge.”

Again, Much went in first as planned and took note of the tidiness of the place and how things were put away. “Regina,” he waved her closer and opened a satchel on the desk. “I think this is what we’re looking for.”

Regina took a breath and nodded. “Alright then. How about a little light, hmm?” 

She closed her eyes and centered herself, focusing on pooling all that magical energy inside her into one hand. She could feel it buzzing, like a tiny swarm of bees, and when she opened her eyes there was a soft purple light shining in her hand. It cast just enough of a glow for her and Much to read by, and for Robin to note the numbers on the lock behind the desk.

“Lets get started, then,” Robin said with a nod, shutting the office door with a snap behind him. “We don’t have all night.

* * *

By the time they got back to camp, Regina was wiped. An hour spent reading, keeping the soft magic light going, and the stress of breaking into and out of a guarded building had taken it’s toll and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

It was a good haul, all told. They took seven bags of gold about the size of both of Regina’s fists put together, and carefully packed onto Little John’s body so as not to make any noise as he walked. She and Much had found that the Sheriff thought Robin and the men were in the next town over - Bremen. That would probably change with when the collector’s realized they’d been burgled, but it wasn’t bad for now.

“We did good tonight,” Robin murmured to her as they settled down on their pallets.

Regina hummed in response, her eyes already closed and her body relaxing. “Yes, we did.”

She heard Robin shift next to her, and when he spoke again he sounded a little closer than before. “The light you made was very useful. I hadn’t thought of it before.”

“It was a spur of the moment type of idea,” she breathed. Robin shifted again and she felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice hushed but colored with worry. “I’ve never seen you tired like this. Was it the magic?”

“Probably,” she mumbled and rolled onto her side to face him. It took her a moment, but she eventually found the energy to open her eyes. “The light was a bit different from all the other charms I’ve done. Those were all small and not meant to be seen, so they didn’t take much out of me. Just a bit off the top, just enough so it doesn’t hurt like it did when I wasn’t doing any magic at all.” Regina took a deep breath and Robin moved a little closer again, so they could feel each other’s body heat in addition to the camp fire. “This was… a slow, constant eeking out. Like a trickle of water between two boulders. Only I have to keep the boulders from getting any further apart, and they’re very heavy to hold on my own.”

“So not only are you more drained than you’ve been in a very long time,” he assumed, “but you’re also mentally tired from making sure no more magic came out than what you needed.”

“Exactly,” she sighed, her eyes falling shut again. She felt Robin’s hand come up and brush some of her hair back, tucking it gently behind her ear. The backs of his fingers trailed over her cheek and she hummed in contentment.

“Sleep well, milady,” he whispered. But she was already asleep, and didn’t feel when he took her hand and followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as a general PSA: THIS SUNDAY'S THE 2HR HOOPLA!!! Yay :)  
> Also, thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented on this so far. I'd write this anyway (it's somehow become my NaNo project... :/), but it's a nice surprise when I see them. So thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin have 'real talk', there's a horribly kept secret in camp, and a slight change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those days were you really wish you could hit something because you're frustrated and angry, but you're not a violent person so you don't do anything, only seethe with inner rage?  
> This story has been giving me one of those days for a while now. 
> 
> Something Regina says is actually paraphrased from one of David Bowie's lines in The Labyrinth - it's not mine. Also, I've been trying very hard not to slot Marian into an annoying MarySue/rival-y type hole. She's not the clueless rich girl looking to steal Robin from Regina, but she does find Robin attractive and she is a little naive. That's not a bad thing - some innocence about the world is good for some people. But this is all mostly from Regina's POV and she thinks Marian is annoying, so when she thinks of Marian it's mostly with annoyance. That causes some conflicting descriptors, I think, but I wanted to clear that up before I got anyone else accusing me of hating on poor Marian - who, just for the record, if she were real I would also find her annoying. What we've seen of her is very 'shrieking violet' and I don't have patience for that.

The first morning after that initial heist, there was massive panic at the collector’s office. Maid Marian and Hilde went into town and found the tax officials turning their building upside-down in search for their lost taxes.

“And you swear you locked everything up last night?”

“Yes! You unlocked the office just this morning yourself, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, but then how do you explain all that money just gone!?”

“If I could explain it, do you think I’d be standing here listening to you?”

“Maybe someone miss counted?”

“By such an outrageous margin? I think not.”

“We’re going to have to tell the Sheriff.”

Maid Marian and Hilde exchanged looks before continuing on their way. That evening, Marian penned a letter to Robin letting him know the reactions in town and left it in a tree hallow by the well he’d showed her before. The next morning, Robin came back into camp, Marian’s letter in hand and a large smile on his face.

“Success!” he cried. “No one guessed it was us. The tax officials are off their heads and they’re calling it a ghost burglar.” Regina smiled as the men laughed and took another bite of her breakfast. Robin plopped down next to her, awfully pleased. “We’ll wait a week or so and hit them again. Marian said they might move the safes to a different building, so we’ll see what she reports back before we try again.”

Regina nodded as she swallowed. “Sounds smart.”

And sure enough, Marian’s next note informed them that the tax money was being moved to the bank as it had better security. Will Stutely grinned.

“Going to rob a bank, then? Not playing into stereotypes, are we?”

“You don’t even know what ‘stereotypes’ means,” Much joked, pushing Will’s head playfully.

The bank job went similarly to the first - money lifted from the safes, Regina and Much doing what they could to discover how to stay a few steps ahead of the Sheriff and his men, and Regina passing out pretty much immediately upon returning to camp. Marian wrote them again the morning after the second job, again reporting confusion and the moving of the remaining tax money to a new location. Robin came back to camp after retrieving her letter with a grin, but saw Regina still asleep, which was not usual and certainly a cause for concern.

“Is she alright?” he asked Little John quietly. The other men were doing their best to make as little noise as possible as not to wake her. Little John frowned some and gave a small shrug.

“We were out later than last time,” he mentioned. “And I know she and Much didn’t find a whole lot about what the Sheriff and his men know. I guess it just sort of all caught up with her.”

Robin nodded, cautious and worried. “Alright. I’ll keep an eye on her, make sure she gets something to eat when she wakes.”

Friar Tuck, Much and young Will decided to go into town themselves and gage reactions from the townspeople. They wanted to make sure that whatever the Sheriff’s reaction, he wouldn’t make life harder on the innocent citizens of Nottingham.

The camp was empty when Regina’s eyes opened. The men were scattered, completing their tasks for the day. A note was crumpled in Regina’s hand.

_‘Breakfast is in the tin in the fire pit - EAT! I’ll be right back. - RHood’_

The small metal tin was buried in the embers of last night’s camp fire, keeping the food inside it warm, and Regina fished it out with a stick. Some beans, an egg and a few roasted potatoes were more than enough to fill her up and she was just finishing when Robin made his way back into the camp.

“And the lady wakes!” he called out, raising his hand in greeting when she turned toward him.

“Thanks for saving me breakfast,” she said once he was closer. “I’m sorry for sleeping so late. I guess that last job really wiped me out.”

“And thank you for bringing that up without me having to prod you,” Robin nodded back, sitting next to her on one of the logs. “About that job tiring you out like that… that can’t happen again.”

Regina threw him a look, puzzled. “What… can’t happen again?”

Robin took a breath, knowing he was about to metaphorically poke a snake. “You promised me that if there was ever a price to your magic that was larger than just skimming a bit off the top, you’d let me know.”

Regina bit her lips and nodded, looking down at the breakfast still in her lap. “I didn’t actually promise that,” she said softly. “You just told me to, which - last time I checked - wasn’t the same.”

Robin sighed and turned towards the trees around them. He didn’t want to start a fight, but he needed Regina to understand. “You… frightened me,” he started, hesitant. “This morning, when you wouldn’t wake up… it was... not right. You’re so strong, Regina - I know you can do anything, so to see you laid low like that… and knowing you did it on purpose…. It doesn’t feel right to me to let you continue doing something that hurts you. And I know I’m not in charge of you!” He cut her off before she could even start. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t worry. What if next time, it doesn’t just put you to sleep? Or make you sleep longer than usual? What if next time, you don’t wake up, or something worse happens? How do I get you back? I don’t know how to do magic, Regina, so how do I fix something like that?” His eyes searched her face, fervent in their sincerity. “So please Regina, don’t do that again.”

Regina breathed in and out slowly, taking her time and organizing her thoughts. She put the quickly cooling breakfast tin on the ground and turned so she could face Robin fully. She took his hands in hers - those deft, powerful hands of his that she loved so much.

“Every second we’re here,” she started, her voice slow and deliberate, “is dangerous for you. These villagers know your face and your story, and they’ve been given plenty of reason to hand you over to the Sheriff. The Sheriff who wants to capture you, probably torture you, and kill you in a very ugly fashion. We don’t know why he wants that so much, only that he does. I promise you that it is more dangerous for you to be here - this close to that man - than it is for me to make a night light. Which, I will remind you, I do so that we can find out what the Sheriff knows and how to stay out of his way.”

“So you’re blaming me for this?”

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. “No Robin. I’m saying that using my magic and being a little more tired than usual is a price I’m more than willing to pay if it keeps you and the men out of that Sheriff’s grasp. So while we’re here…” she shrugged, shaking her head again, “you’re just going to have to accept it.”

Robin glared down at their hands, jaw clenching as he fought with himself. “If I lose you because of this, I will do everything in my power to get you back just so I can yell at you for it.”

Regina snorted softly and leaned in close, waiting until Robin looked at her to answer. “Robin, if _I_ lose _you_ because of this, I will reorder time - I will turn the world upside down just to bring you back. And then I’m going to make sure we live for an eternity just so I can yell at you for it.”

Robin studied her for a moment before a grin pulled at his mouth. She’d just said she wanted to spend forever with him. “Promises, promises.”

* * *

After two more break-ins from the ‘Ghost Burglar’, there was a good sized pile of gold-filled bags built up in the Merry Men’s camp - enough to just about save every family in Nottingham. Robin believed it would be a good idea to bring Marian to camp so she could see it, too.

“She’s part of the effort,” he told Regina when she tried to dissuade him. “She deserves to see what’s come of that effort.”

So Robin led Marian and her chaperone from the well to the camp, and Regina made sure she looked too busy to be pulled into introductions.

“Oh my,” Marian cooed, hands coming up to cup her cheeks at the sight of the money. “That’s… that’s far more than I was expecting you to…” “Acquire?” Robin finished for her with a laugh. “Yes, I imagine so. But we are quite talented at what we do, Marian.”

“Well, I can see that!” She felt like a giddy school girl, practically bouncing on her toes. “Think of all the people this will help! They’ll be so grateful, Robin.” Marian reached out to squeeze his arm and Regina saw a look of poorly-disguised adoration on her face. “This will make life so much better for the people of Nottingham.”

Robin shrugged, dismissive about the praise. “Only until Prince John raises the taxes again.” It was a vicious cycle and no one in his band was blind to it.

“Oh no,” she insisted. “Every bit counts. And I’ve written to my father at court. I’ve asked him to try to make things easier here.” She smiled gently, nearly radiant with ardor. “I haven’t heard back from him yet, but I just know my father will do what he can to convince the prince to lower taxes in Nottingham.”

Robin nodded grimly. “One can only hope, then.”

Marian looked around camp with fascination, smiling and excited to be part of something that was actively helping the people she cared so much for. The men were much more kind than she had been expecting of thieves to be, and Robin… Robin was so attractive. Often since she’d started this mission with them, she’d wished she could see him more; wished he were closer for her to get to. She bit her lip and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“You know,” she started carefully, “my family’s land backs up to Sherwood Forest. And… and it’s much closer to town than your camp here is.” She looked up at him, saw he was staring at her in question, and quickly looked away again. “You could move your camp there… if you wanted. It would be easier - for you - and… and…” Marian cast her eyes about, looking for any other reason she might entice him with. “And your horses! You could use my stables for boarding and caring for your horses.”

Robin peered at her closely, then gave a slow nod. “Thank you for the offer, Marian. I’m inclined to say yes, but I need to talk to my men about it first.”

Marian’s smile was wide and bright. “Wonderful. If you all agree, we can get you moved tomorrow.”

That evening, Robin brought up Marian’s suggestion and it was met with a fairly positive reaction.

“I think it sounds like a fine idea,” Friar Tuck nodded. “It’s kind of her to even think of offering.”

“I wouldn’t mind not having to traipse around all night, myself,” Much added with a grin.

Regina pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not sure it’s such a good idea,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Regina,” Robin pleaded. “This is perfect! Half the night, we’re traveling to and from town - think of how much quicker we could get everything done!” When she remained unmoved, he gently grasped her elbows and played his ace. “She’s offered us use of her stables, milady,” he told her, coaxing and sweet. “You’ll be able to really take care of them, groom them right.”

Her eyes met his, and she really didn’t want to be swayed but the horses did deserve a proper stable and grooming. When he saw that he’d won her over, Robin smiled and drew Regina close. She sighed and leaned against his chest as his arms went around her. Around them, the men decided rather wisely to find other things to pay attention to. It was the worst-kept secret of their band that Robin and Regina were in love with each other - the men all knew, but neither Robin nor Regina were ready for anyone to say anything about it, so they all kept their opinions to themselves. The two would come to it themselves eventually.

“I know you’re still worried,” Robin murmured into the top of her head. “But everything is going very well. Soon, we’ll be able to start distributing the gold and after that,” he shrugged, arms tightening around her with the movement, “we’ll see if they still need us then.”

“The real problem isn’t the gold, though,” Regina mumbled into his outer vest. “It’s the taxes and Prince John ruling where King Richard should be, and it’s the way the Sheriff runs unchecked.” She let out a heavy sigh and maneuvered her arms to wrap around Robin’s waist, taking comfort in the press of his body against hers. “The problem is greed, and we can’t fix that.”

Robin hummed in agreement and notched his chin on her head. “I know. But we do what we can and one day, Richard will return.”

“If the ogres don’t squish him.” Regina’s comment was soft and muffled against Robin’s chest, but he heard her anyway and laughed. It was the big, wonderful laugh she’d thought so much about back when he’d only been a man with a lion tattoo in a pub, and it made her smile.

“Now I know you’ll be alright, if your snark has returned.” He drew back and looked at her, hands warm and sure on her shoulders. Robin’s eyes were so blue and happy, Regina couldn’t help but smile back. “Things will be fine, milady.”

She nodded at his assurance and kept the rest of her unease to herself. After all, nothing had gone wrong yet, so perhaps she was just being over cautious. “I’ll get the horses ready in the morning.”

* * *

Because of the lives they led, it wasn’t often for their band to unsaddle and brush down their horses. Sometimes, they had to flee in the middle of the night with practically zero notice, so it didn’t make sense to leave them all unprepared. This wasn’t good the the horses, though, and while she’d never willingly admit it, Regina was very glad to have gotten use of the Fitzwalter stable to tack and put up the horses for the duration of their stay. The stables themselves were nice and clean, befitting a family of their station in court. She was surprised to see more empty stalls than filled, but she figured the rest of the family’s horses were with Lord Fitzwalter at court. It was more room available for her own horses, at any rate. Robin’s was the last horse to be unsaddled and brushed down - she’d fashioned it that way so she could spend a little more time with him. He was such a fine beast, a beautiful horse, and the extra attention pleased them both.

“Um, pardon but…. You travel with… with the men, don’t you?” a voice - young and female - asked. Regina looked up to face her sudden audience and found herself looking faced with Maid Marian Fitzwalter. She really was a pretty thing, Regina reflected, with coffee cream skin and thick dark hair curled carefully back from her sharp-featured face. Those sharp features gave way to a softness to her eyes and a smile on her mouth, and Regina wondered what the girl was up to.

“Yes. For little over a year.” Regina turned back to the Robin’s horse, to the steady rhythm of brushing him down, and hoped the girl would get the message to leave.

“How did… um, how did you come to be with… all these men?”

The question was timid, and meant to be a conversation starter, but underneath that Regina read unease and a bit of censure. Regina had little patience for little girls looking to make judgements about her life choices. “I’m actually kind of busy right now.”

“Oh…” The girl hovered for a moment and Regina wondered if she’d finally gotten it. “Perhaps I could help?”

Regina looked at Marian over the back of Robin’s horse and glared. The dark blue dress the girl wore was simple but elegant and finely made. Her hands, folded demurely in front of her, were soft and uncalloused - fit for embroidery and tea time and perhaps a pianoforte but not much else. Once up a time - what seemed like a lifetime ago - Regina’s hands had been the same. Not that she wanted to think of anything like that.

“Are you kidding me? This is a stable. And while you might not be very high on the totem pole, sweetie, your family is wealthy enough for you to _own_ a stable and a few boys for it. You’ve never saddled, unsaddled, or even brushed down a horse in your life. You’d only get in my way. If you really want to help, go…” Regina flapped a hand towards the stable doors, searching her mind for some soft, menial task for the girl and coming up empty. “Find someone else to bother.”

“Terrorizing the subjects, milady?” Robin’s voice came from the other side of the stable. He came towards them, quiver in his hands and a teasing smile on his lips.

“You know I simply can’t help myself sometimes,” she teased back. They both missed how the girl perked up at the sight of Robin, how her soft hands went to fiddle with the ends of her hair and her dark eyes brightened as he drew closer.

“Maybe we should start calling you Grumpy,” he joked, setting the quiver by where his saddle rested and moved so he could stand next to her. His hand went to Regina's waist and the mocking smile he wore became a real one, just for her.

“I heard there was a dwarf somewhere called that,” Regina answered lowly, a returning grin playing at the corners of her mouth. “I’d hate to confuse people.”

The girl cleared her throat and Robin - ever the gentleman - stepped away from Regina and walked carefully around the back-end of the horse Regina stood behind. “Maid Marian,” he addressed with a short bow at the waist. “I’m a little surprised to see you here.”

“Oh,” she sighed, and swallowed before continuing. “I was… I was just asking if there was anything I could do to help.”

“I’m afraid not here,” Robin admitted and moved to take the girl’s elbow to lead her out. “Regina joined our band to take care of the horses and she’s become rather fierce about them. However, I know Little John would be very pleased to have your help dividing up the gold we’ve swept these past few nights.”

Regina frowned as he led the girl out. Little Marian had a crush, and it was sweet so Regina wouldn’t do much to dissuade it. She might not be able to tolerate the girl much - something about her reminded Regina of another little girl, younger and a bit more impetuous but with the same shining earnestness in her eyes - but that didn’t mean she girl was all bad. Plus, Robin was Regina’s Soul Mate, her True Love, and there wasn’t a thing in the universe that could change that. It was a little grating, though, to be in such close quarters with the girl. Marian and those of the Fitzwalter household were unknown factor, and Regina didn’t like unknown factors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money and parties are two things to be enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... I'm surprised this one turned out quick enough, for as much trouble as it gave me.

Regina, Robin and the men had been camped behind the Fitzwalter estate for two weeks before they started distributing the gold. They started slowly - this was supposed to be subtle enough that the Sheriff and the tax collectors working under him wouldn’t get suspicious. The first families to receive gold weren’t those who needed it the most, unfortunately, but those who fell about mid-range. Those families could pay their taxes a bit late, maybe, and their belts would be tighter than normal for a time afterwards.

The Quimby family was one of those that fell in the middle. One evening, Much knocked on their door. Posing as a traveller (as Regina, Little John, and Friar Tuck were elsewhere in town that same night), he asked if they had any food to spare for dinner. Jonathan Quimby welcomed Much into his home, and his wife Claire laid a place for him at the table. It wasn’t a large meal - only one piece of beef and a few cut potatoes and carrots - but it was enough. After eating, Much thanked the Quimbys for their hospitality and passed them a purse of money.

“Oh, no,” Jonathan shook his head and tried to push the purse back. “We can’t accept payment. We’d have done this for any one who knocked on our door.” Much smiled.

“That’s exactly why you will have it.” Much put the purse on the table and left. He heard Claire’s shout from the road as he walked back to camp.

“Oh! _Five_ gold - Jonathan!! The man left us _five gold crowns_!!”

* * *

After the first round of families received their ‘cut’, they waited another week before distributing the the poorer families of Nottingham. These families were trickier. While the families in the mid-range could perhaps afford to host a stranger for a meal, these families could hardly feed themselves much less any one else. So Robin and Will devised a way of getting the money to those families in a far more anonymous fashion.

Timothy Spitz tucked his five children into to bed on the large pallet they shared by the fire on the floor of their one room house. His wife Louisa had just finished reading to them from the one book of children’s stories they had and was placing the thin text back on the fireplace mantle where it stayed.

“Sleep sweet, kids,” he whispered and kissed them each on the head. The youngest, Kevin, looked much worse than he had woken up that morning, and Timothy wondered if they’d have to burry the poor boy soon. He needed medicine they couldn’t afford, and needed more food then Timothy would ever be able to put in his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go on if we lose another child,” Louisa cried softly into Timothy’s chest that night. They laid on their own pallet at a distance from the children. “After Hannah…”

Poor Hannah, who had been thirteen when fever had taken her. Near the end, the girl had been wreaked by what Louisa’s mother called seizures - shaking so violently, all her parents could do was roll her onto her side and wait until it was over. Louisa had fallen into a deep depression after Hannah had passed, but she’d been able to come out of it.

“Don’t say that, love,” Timothy pleaded. “We’ll go on. We’ll be okay.”

The couple fell asleep not long after that, and silence fell over the little house. The family was so poor, their door didn’t even have a proper lock on it. Young Will Stutely was able to slip in, quiet as a ghost, and sneak into the kitchen area without waking anyone. He opened one cabinet and produced a small pouch from his side. Very carefully, he stacked three columns of coins on a shelf, then closed the cabinet door and snuck out again.

Louisa practically fainted when she went to pour tea that morning. There in the cabinet where she kept their mugs and dishes were ten gold crowns.

* * *

The last group were perhaps not as bad off as they could be, but were by no means guaranteed to stay that way. Here, Robin and the others didn’t have to be subtle so much as cautious. What they’d be able to give these families wasn’t as much as the Sheriff was offering for information about Robin Hood and his Merry Men, so distribution of their share would definitely be a puzzle. Ultimately, it was Little John who came up with the answer.

Citizen Smith bumbled through town, looking at this vendor or that in the market place. He smiled and talked with the owners, made jokes and even bought some things. Over all, he was a completely forgettable face in a sea of faces each vendor saw every day. Especially as Maid Marian was also in the square that day, visiting and buying things for the week. That evening, when the market closed down and the vendors went home to count their tills for the day, some of the owners found something very odd.

They had two gold crowns more than they should have had.

* * *

The job was deemed a rousing success. The people in Nottingham no longer in the red, Robin and the men celebrated like they always did after a particularly difficult job well done. As it was too risky to go to a tavern as they typically did, Marian suggested they have a small feast at their camp.

During the day, Robin, Alan, Little John and young Will constructed long, crude tables and benches so they could have at least a semi-civilized meal. Marian bought beef and ham and a small turkey, which Friar Tuck set up in a fire-pit for roasting. Much and Regina happily bickered over fruits and vegetables, both the selection of and the preparation of each item. Alan had made friends with the local brewmaster and had struck up a deal for a barrel of ale. It was certainly shaping up to be a grand little party.

“I’d like to propose a toast!” Much stood up, raising his cup. Firelight flickered from ground-torches, casting a wide circle of light around them. The roast pit Friar Tuck had set up popped and sizzled, sending up wood-smoke and the heady scent of well cooked meat wafting around the camp. “To Robin and us Merry Men - and woman,” he paused with a laugh, reaching down to clap Regina on her shoulder. “Best damn thieves the Sheriff of Nottingham never caught!”

A cheer rang up from the table, laughter rising with it.

“And to the lovely and kind Maid Marian,” Much continued, swinging his cup to her. “For working with us, and for looking after the people of Nottingham.”

Another cheer went up and Much sat with a satisfied plop back in his seat.

“Rousing the rabble,” Regina chuckled, rubbing a hand over Much’s back as he picked up his fork.

“You were roused just the same, milady,” Robin laughed. He picked up his fork with his left hand, his right slipping under the table to tangle his fingers with those of Regina's free hand. Regina gave him a shy grin and he smiled back, no intention of letting her go. Across from him, Marian watched Robin eat with a small frown.

“I didn’t know you were left handed,” she commented after swallowing one of the tiny bites she’d cut up of her turkey.

Robin shrugged, but it was Regina who answered, proud smile on her face. “Our Robin is ambidextrous.”

“Bugger can use both hands,” Will called from his spot at the end, shaking his hands around his head as if in demonstration. “Can write, shoot, do nearly any damned thing with his left just as well as his right.”

“Some are more jealous than others,” Regina teased, leaning around Robin and Tuck to grin at the young man.

“It’s certainly not a talent you see often,” Marian commented with a small smile for Robin.

The thief just shrugged. “I’ve always been this way. It really isn’t anything special.”

“You know what is special?” Little John asked, leaning forward. “This beef! Friar Tuck, you’ve out-done yourself!”

The party lasted well into the night. Friar Tuck dug out his beaten hand organ and young Will unstrapped and tuned the old guitar he’s uncle gave him. Hilde clucked when Much tugged her up for a dance, but seemed to be enjoying herself by the time Robin and Marian joined in. Ale flowed and voices rose as the moon inched it’s way across the night sky. At one point, Robin turned and caught Regina up for a clumsy, stumbling version of a foxtrot around the campfire, laughing and falling over themselves as the tried to remember the steps.

“Robin, you’re going to crush my toes!”

“Well, it’s been a while, milady - forgive this poor thief his missteps.”

“One thing a thief can’t steal is a new brain,” Alan laughed, clapping in time with the music.

“Needs to have one before another can be new,” Will called over his strumming, making a face at Robin as he guided Regina through another pass around the fire.

“You’d let your men treat you so?” Marian asked, raising her voice to be heard, frowning though she clapped and laughed along. No one who worked for her or her father would dare take such liberties. But Marian was quickly finding that this band of ruffians had a completely different dynamic than how things were between her family and their household.

“Things are different outside an ivory tower, Maid Marian,” Much told her, leaning in close so he could speak directly to her. Marian nodded slowly, focused on Robin and the way the firelight played on his hair and his smile. He had such nice dimples, she thought, enchanted by the joy reflected in his very being.

“They are very different indeed,” she murmured.

It was a lovely end to a well-run job, and later once Marian and her chaperone had ridden back to their manor house and the fires had been banked for the evening, Regina let herself relax. Tomorrow, they’d break down camp. They’d remove as much evidence of their presence as possible. By nightfall, it would be as if they’d never been camped out behind the Fitzwalter estate, as if they’d never been in Sherwood forest. And the people of Nottingham would never know exactly who they had to thank for their sudden collective windfall. Robin fell asleep behind her, his warmth crawling across the space between them and seeping into her back, letting her know that he was there, he was safe.

Things would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far. It really is nice to see how you guys respond to this. I appreciate it a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing Regina was afraid of? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have chapters 11-13 pretty much done, and 14-18 in the works, plus two bits that are a while down the pike. Nano has officially kicked my butt - I will not be winning this November. That doesn't mean I intend to stop writing/posting this, though, so keep your pants on. Or not - sometimes pants are uncomfortable.

“They will be at the camp all afternoon,” the woman reassured, her voice pitched low so she wouldn’t be overheard by any of the house staff. “You will have plenty of time to do… whatever it is you plan on doing.”

“I plan on arresting a band of outlaws, Mistress Tillagrad,” the Sheriff snarled, shoving a small purse in her direction. “Be glad your lady only knows so much, or she’d be taken with him.” The Sheriff turned and jumped on his horse. “Thank you again, mistress - as always, you’ve been a great ally to the crown!”

The woman looked at the ground as the man rode off, down the road to the entry of the forest. The Sheriff and his men would come from the west, where the outlaw and his band wouldn’t be expecting and would do their best to trap them. She felt guilty for a moment - Robin Hood, for all his criminal activity, was helping the people of Nottingham. But Hilde Tillagrad wasn’t in charge of protecting all of Nottingham; she was in charge of protecting Maid Marian.

Maid Marian, who rounded the corner, horrified betrayal written on her lovely, young face. “Oh, Hilde…” she breathed, backing away as Hilde tried to move closer. “What have you done?”

“Marian, my child…”

But Marian turned and sprinted towards the treeline. She had to warn the others.

“Marian, come back!” Hilde called, and did her best to run after her but the girl was too fast and Hilde had never been one for quickness. She stopped, out of breath, as Marian’s form was swallowed by the trees. “Oh, Marian.”

* * *

Marian crashed through the trees surrounding the camp, panting and terrified. “Run!” she screamed. “They’re coming! The Sheriff’s guards are coming!”

An arrow soared from behind her and lanced the fire pit, sending sparks and embers flying. The men flew into motion, gathering what they could, scrambling to get away while they still had time.

“How did they even find us?” Regina demanded, grunting as she hurried to untie the horses from the tree they’d been latched to for the afternoon.

“We can figure it out later,” Robin grit out, slapping the hides of the horses to run. In the confusion, the hope was the guards would follow the beasts thinking they had riders, giving the men enough time to get to freedom. They would be recovered after everything settled.

Marian bit her lip, arms suddenly full of something Will Stutely had shoved at her. “I… I think I know how they discovered your camp,” she admitted, voice laden with guilt.

Regina froze, then turned to look at the girl in horror. “ ** _You?!_** ” she gasped. “ _You_ brought them here?”

“No!” Marian shook her head, eyes wide as she tried to explain. “No, I didn’t-“

“I _told_ you!” Regina pushed away from the last horse and rounded on Robin. “I _told_ you she would do this! That something like this would happen!”

“I-I _didn’t_! Hilde-“

“Regina, this isn’t the time!” Robin yelled, pushing Marian into Alan’s arms while trying to pull Regina closer. “We have to **go**!”

Suddenly, a thunderous sound rumbled and the Sheriff’s black guards broke into the clearing, riding fearsome galloping steeds. The bowmen among them let a slew of arrows fly, driving the men further into the woods to avoid being hit.

“Get back!” Regina screamed, pushing herself in front of the others. “Get behind the treeline!”

“Regina!” Robin called and tried to catch her arm again but Friar Tuck grabbed him and hauled him back to safety. “Regi-!” he tried again, but this time Little John added his strength and clapped a hand over Robin’s mouth. All he could do was struggle and watch.

Regina rounded the fire pit, thinking fast as the guards drew closer and shot their arrows with startling precision. Taking a breath, she raised her arms, summoning the flame behind her. It grew behind her, waving and winding it’s way to form a wall between her and her men. The magic was huge, larger than anything she’d ever done, and she could feel the strain of if keenly in her chest. The guards reared back as the fire bent to her will, throwing her into sharp relief like an avenging angel. Magic came from emotion and intent, and Regina would not let these men harm the men she loved like family, the man she loved as her own. She didn’t want to hurt these guards, only frighten them into turning around and giving her time enough to escape with the rest. And it seemed to be working until another arrow flew, striking her arm and breaking her concentration.

Regina shouted as she fell, and the flames disappeared. She grasped her arm and hissed - the arrow had struck bone and the whole limb was dead weight. The guards surrounded her and dismounted their horses, drawing their swords and daggers. One man, clad in all black and leather, stayed seated front and center. There was a smug grin on his face and a sneering hate in his eyes. This was the Sheriff of Nottingham, in all his hateful glory.

“Well, gentlemen,” he started. “We came expecting an outlaw, and instead it seems we’ve caught ourselves a witch.”

Regina could think of no response, the pain in her arm and exhaustion from using so much magic clouding her brain, but lifted her chin and glared at the Sheriff like the queen her mother taught her to be. She would not be a simpering victim.

“We were told Robin Hood was camped here, witch,” the Sheriff told her. He leaned forward in his saddle as if to inspect her. “Where is he?”

She spat at the ground in front of him. She would tell his man nothing. With a nod from the Sheriff, one of the guards closer to her kicked at her side, knocking her painfully to the ground. Regina cried out, covering the sound of a rustling struggle back where she had told the others to hide, and for a moment she imagined it was Robin, trying to get to her.

“Where is Robin Hood, witch?” the Sheriff demanded again. When again Regina refused to answer, one of the guards pulled her up by her hair and held his sword to her neck. A sound tore from the back of her throat, almost a whimper and hated because it made her seem weak. Regina bit her lip and redoubled her efforts to stay silent.

“I will not ask again,” the Sheriff hissed. His face was twisted with rage and hate, frightening in it’s willing disfigurement. But Regina had been raised by Cora, who had been far uglier and more frightening than some puny Sheriff could ever be, and she would not answer him.

“Fine.” The Sheriff sat back on his horse, his expression smoothing out some as he feigned indifference. “You were going to hang as a witch anyway. You,” he gestured to half his guards, “tie her up and take her back to town. Give her a nice, damp cell in one of the towers. The rest of you, with me. We’ll scour these woods ’till we find that outlaw.”

* * *

Camp that night was silted and tense. They’d retreated deep into the woods, close to the well where Robin had first met Marian. That night’s fire was small, enough for a bit of warmth but not too much to draw the attention of any potential guards still patrolling the forest.

“It was Hilde,” Marian sobbed, unable to help the tears of sadness, of anger and betrayal. “I still can hardly believe it - she’d been watching over me since I was a child. She’d been my mother’s companion when they were both girls. Hilde… she’s family. She’s supposed to understand.” Marian shook her head. “How could she do this to us?”

Much sighed and ran his hands over his face. “It was 20 gold crowns for whomever could capture Robin,” he said. “5 for any information on his whereabouts. That’s a lot of money, Marian, when you’re used to shillings and farthings. And if she could get that money while telling herself that she was protecting you…”

“We are criminals,” Alan grimaced. “Your mingling with us wasn’t doing you any favors. Just putting you in danger.”

Marian tossed her head and pounded her fists against her thighs. “That shouldn’t matter! We were helping the people of Nottingham. And now we’re all in danger and a woman is dead because of Hilde!”

“Regina is _not dead_ ,” Robin croaked, head shooting up, his eyes bright and burning with unshed tears. It was the first thing he’d said since he’d watched her get taken. “She wouldn’t just… she’s _not_ dead.”

Marian blinked, not expecting that kind of vehemence from him. “We don’t know that.”

“Yes, we do,” Alan contradicted. “She’s cast spells on our clothes, our weapons and scabbards - protections and the like. If she were truly dead, those spells would disappear.”

Young Will Stutely looked at him with a frown. “I thought you hated magic.”

Alan shrugged, uncomfortable. “I don’t like magic,” he admitted. “I don’t trust it. But Regina… she’s family. And you always make an effort for family.”

“Well, if those protections could vanish,” Marian sniffed, “it’s all the more reason to get as far from here as possible while we still can.”

“No,” Robin shook his head, adamant. “We’re going after her.”

Marian jumped up. She was tired, cold and full of anger and despair. She wanted to go home, but couldn’t bare to even think about seeing Hilde again after all this. “Robin, she’s been captured by the Sheriff! He’s going to torture her for information and if I know anything about how he does things, she _will_ talk. And if the torture doesn’t kill her, he’ll have her executed.” She looked at him, light from the campfire highlighting her lovely face, and for a moment Robin regarded that she was beautiful even in her defeat. “It’s best if we leave before he makes her tell him anything.”

Then he remembered that Regina would never bow in defeat. She was the strongest woman he’d ever known and would be cowed by no one. Regina had once lived a charmed life and had left it willingly for a much harder one. She had faced the trials and hardships of their lifestyle with grim-faced determination. She just tossed her nose in the air, glared down at the challenge, and over came it. Regina was admirable, she was strong, she was… she was the most wonderful thing to have happened to him since his mother passed away. And he would not let her go without a fight.

“I’m going after her in the morning,” he told the men, though his eyes were on Marian. “Early, before the sun is up and before the first morning shift arrives at the prison.” More tears gathered in Marian’s eyes and Robin didn’t know what they were for, but they couldn’t be his concern right then. Robin left the group and went to check his pack.

“I would caution against reckless action, old friend,” Friar Tuck whispered, coming up behind Robin.

“It’s not reckless,” Robin corrected. “Reckless would be going in now, when there are guards crawling all over.”

“Reckless would be going in without a plan.”

“I _have_ a plan,” Robin leveled Tuck with a blank stare. “Get in, get Regina, get out. Never let her leave my sight again. _That’s_ the plan.”

“So you know where they’re keeping her?” Tuck saw Robin’s hands falter on the clasp of his bag and pressed on. “You know the layout of the prison and the guard schedule? We all saw her injured - do you know if someone will have to carry her out?”

Robin’s shoulders slumped and he had to bit his lip to keep his frustration and fear from overwhelming him. “I have to save her, Tuck.” His voice was a broken whisper, emotion clogging his throat. “If they torture her… if they… She’s _everything_. I need her and I can’t just leave her there.”

“I’m not asking you to, Robin. But for Regina, I must ask you to be smart about this. Give us a day - the men will help you rescue her, but we need time to come up with a plan.” Tuck took a deep breath and placed a hand on Robin’s back. “There’s something you don’t know, Robin,” he admitted, ducking his head closer to be sure he wouldn't be overheard. “Something about Regina and her story. And it isn’t for me to tell you - you’ll have to wait for Regina on that. But because of it…” Tuck’s eyes burned into Robin’s and the thief was struck by the sudden intensity of his friend’s demeanor. “She will _always_ do everything she can to protect you. Even if it gets her hurt.”

Robin blinked and looked back at Marin and the others. “Marian says they’ll torture her for information.”

Tuck huffed and shook his head. He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and waited until the thief’s attention came back. “She’d never give them even an inch, Robin. She’d never give up information about you.”

“I know that!” Robin spun away and raked his hands through his hair. “She doesn’t trust easy, but Regina is unwaveringly loyal - all the men know that even if Marian doesn’t. We know she’d never tell the Sheriff anything. But that means the Sheriff's only going to be harder on her, and I can’t let that happen, Tuck. I have to get to her before her silence gets her killed.”

"Just give us a day," Tuck bargained. "Give us time to plan. We will get her back, Robin," he promised. "We just need a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The going gets tough, and Regina holds steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WILL NOTICE that the rating has changed and that there are now warnings attached to this work. That is solely (so far) due to this chapter. There is a description of an unusual form of physical violence - nothing sexual and nothing you’d see in a bad B-movie, but it is torture and it is done to get information out of another person. It’s not the highlight of this chapter, but it does happen and I’d like you to be warned going forward. It doesn’t last very long - you can skip a few new lines and not miss much at all. I apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable and fully expect to be taken out back and strung up by my toes by some of you.

It was two days before Regina saw anyone. The guards who had taken her from the camp had removed the arrow from her arm, wrapped a rag around it to keep it from bleeding too much, and had pitched her into a cell of the prison, high off the ground with only a little window at the top to let in light. There was one outer door to her block and another to her cell that was kept locked at all times. There was no one in the cells around her - she seemed to be completely isolated from the rest of the prisoners. The worst part wasn’t the loneliness, though. After punishments from Cora, a few days of isolation were nothing. The hunger was also bearable. Regina was now well used to a large meal in the evening, and small snacks throughout the day. And it was only two days so far, so it wasn’t like she was mindless from malnutrition.

The hardest part was the pain. They hadn’t done anything to stitch up the gash in her upper arm. It still oozed and what little magic Regina was able to muster wasn’t much defense against infection. There was no way for her to heal it on her own, or take the pain away. The heat from her magic was soothing, but it was little comfort when she had to sit on a hard floor in a cold and damp cell by herself, with nothing to distract her from the throbbing in her arm.

The pain wracked her during her waking moments, but when she slept she dreamed of Robin. For those two nights, cold and shivering on the prison floor, she dreamt of Robin riding far away from Nottingham. She dreamt of him safe, and happy. Sometimes he was with Marian, other times he remained committed to her memory for the rest of his days. But always, he was happy; always, he was safe. The blue of his eyes, the way his dimples bracketed his smile - they were burned in her memory with the feel of his arms around her, his hands holding hers. She remembered the sound of his laughter, the way firelight played on his hair. Robin would never know just how much Regina loved him, but she did love him. And if the Sheriff had his way, she would die loving him. But that was fine by her.

On the third day, the outer door swung open and two guards came through.

“Get up,” they told her, but didn’t wait before they opened her cell door and dragged her after them. Regina considered herself lucky they grabbed her elbows rather than her upper arms - her wound gave an angry twinge, but it was tolerable compared to what it could have been. They pulled her down a couple flights of stairs, not caring if she stumbled between them, and tossed her into another room. Judging by the light and what view she could see from the windows, this room was probably on the ground floor. The room was unfurnished save for a small, wooden table and two chairs on either side of it. On the far end sat the Sheriff, leering down at her.

“Well?” he snapped. “Sit down, witch. We haven’t got all day.”

“So sorry to intrude on your busy schedule, my liege,” Regina sneered, pulling herself up only to fall haphazardly into the empty chair.

“So you do have a voice after all,” the Sheriff observed, leaning back as he looked her over. “We were thinking maybe you were a mute.”

“I’m quite sure I screamed back in those woods,” she said as if speaking to a particularly simple and aggravating child, “thus proving your mute theory incorrect. I’m sure that’s not something you’re unfamiliar with, though, so forgive me if I don’t feel too badly about it.”

The Sheriff scowled at her and huffed. “Having a voice means you’ll be answering my questions.”

“That’s a matter for debate.”

“There _is no_ debate,” he bit out, leaning over the table right in Regina’s face. “You _will_ tell me where Robin Hood is.”

Regina shook her head and forced her body to relax against her chair. She was terrified, but would not let this jumped up idiot know it. Neither would she speak about Robin or any of the men.

“Nothing to say, witch?” the Sheriff sneered. “Then tell me about Maid Marian Fitzwalter. What has she to do with the outlaw?”

“You’re the one in-league with her overly-large chaperone,” Regina shook her head, a kind and pitying smile on her face, “not me. You’ll have to ask her.”

The Sheriff gave a nasty smile and folded his arms on the table. “That overly-large chaperone informed me that you were present at nearly every meeting between Maid Marian and the outlaw. Since I know you’re not one of the lady’s acquaintances, you must be his.”

“I _must_ be, hmm?” Regina smiled, serene. She would not bend, she would not give in to anything this man would throw at her. She would remain calm and collected regardless of whatever happened.

“Indeed you must. So tell me about Maid Marian. What kinds of things does she do?”

Regina squinted off into space, pretending to think. “She’s very good at spending her father’s money, isn’t she? And she knows everyone in this town - it’s mind boggling.”

“I know those things,” the Sheriff bit out.

Regina lifted a shoulder and let it fall. “You asked me to tell you the kinds of things she does. I was only answering your question, Sheriff.”

He fumed for a moment, clenching his fists like he wanted to hit her. Regina almost wished he would - it would mean his patience was running out and this would end quicker. The Sheriff stood up and rounded the table, picking up two bits of rope as he went. He grabbed Regina’s wrists and roughly tied them to the top of the table, lying each palm flat and leashing them tight.

“I wonder how many fingers you need to wield your magic,” the Sheriff wondered aloud as he went back to his chair and sat. He reached down to his side and grabbed a wooden hammer. “Lets see.” The hammer was brought down hard and fast, crushing the little and ring fingers of her left hand. Regina screamed, unprepared for the pain.

“Any magic, witch?” the Sheriff asked, eyes wide and innocent. Regina, trying not to fall into shock, choked and shook her head. “How about any information about Robin Hood? The hammer shake anything loose?”

Regina spit at the table between them. Cora might have been a hard mother to have, and Rumplestitskin a difficult teacher, but Regina had never been out-and-out tortured before. That didn’t mean she’d ever bend to the will of anyone other than herself, though. She wouldn’t tell the bastard anything.

“Hmmm…” The Sheriff squinted, less than impressed, and brought the hammer down on the last two fingers of Regina's right hand.

“How about now?” he asked after her scream died off.

Regina breathed fiercely in through her nose and out hard from her mouth a few times before shaking her head. She would remain strong, for the safety of the man she loved and the family she’d adopted as her own. Regina would not yield.

“You know, your silence won’t do you any favors,” the Sheriff commented in an off-hand type fashion, leaning back in his hair like he didn’t have a care in the world. The wooden mallet was set to the side, discarded without interest.

Regina swallowed around the whimper lodged in her throat, clenched her jaw and spoke as evenly as she could. “I think we might have differing definitions of the word ‘silent’.”

The Sheriff waved her comment away. “Not that. We both know that you know where Robin Hood is, and we both know you’ll tell me eventually. Everyone has a breaking point, sweetheart, but if you tell me what you know right now, we’ll never have to find yours.”

Regina looked at the smug smile and hard eyes of the man across from her, and slumped her shoulders. “You really want to know what I know?” she asked, letting the pain she felt color her voice.

The Sheriff sat forward, glad they’d reached an understanding. “Tell me everything.”

Regina closed her eyes, took a painfully full breath, and fought off a grin. “In the summer, when the sun be shining,” she began, reciting an old ballad half forgotten, “And leaves be large and long, it is full merry in the forest, to hear the fowl’s song.”

A hand cut her off with a powerful blow, swift and fierce across her face. She tasted blood in her mouth, her teeth cutting her tongue and the inside of her cheek with he force of the blow. The leather of the Sheriff’s glove cracked her hard enough to split her lip, too, coating the outside of her mouth with blood. When her eyesight righted itself, Regina turned back to him. His eyes were burning with rage and though the side of her face was swelling and her jaw hurt to move, she tossed him a grin.

“I thought you wanted to know what I know,” she bit out, taunting him. “Changed your mind?”

“I want information, not children’s poems,” the Sheriff sneered, pushing so violently back from the table that his chair fell and clattered to the floor behind him. He stalked around to her side, and for a moment Regina thought he was going to pass her. But then his hand shot out, gripping tightly to the hair at the top of her head. He pulled her out of her chair and across the floor to the interrogation room door. Regina struggled as he dragged her, tears springing to her eyes as her hands scrapped at the fist pulling at her scalp. The Sheriff opened the door wide and flung her to the ground at the waiting guards’ feet.

“Maybe a night cold, alone and starving in your cell will help your attitude,” he spat, kicking her in the side as he stepped over her. “Put her back in her cell, and make sure no one goes in until my order,” he instructed, prowling down the hallway.

Regina closed her eyes as the guards pulled her up between them, and resolved to feel no shame in the fact that they had to drag her limp between them back to her cell.

* * *

 

“Regina!” Robin’s voice echoed through the prison chamber and Regina sat up in surprise. She was sure it was a dream, but when her side twinged at her sudden movement and her arm and hands throbbed in time with her heart, shock and pain threatened to grey out her vision. She kept upright, though, refusing to look weak under any circumstances. Robin shouldn’t be in the prison and if he thought she was hurt, he’d never leave. Then he’d be caught and all this would be for nothing.

“Robin?” Her thief stepped into the torch light and gave her a pained smile, taking in her swollen face and the way she cradled her arms around her middle. “Robin, what are you doing here?! You can’t be here. They’re going to catch you!”

He shook his head and crouched down to her level. “Oh Regina,” he breathed, alarmed that she was so hurt. “My Regina. What have they done to you?”

Regina swallowed painfully and would have shaken her head if she hadn’t thought it would send the room spinning. “You have to go - right now. I don’t know when the guards are coming back, but they can’t find you here. Robin, _please_ -“

“I’ve just found you,” he breathed, eyes tortured as they drank her in, and Regina wondered if he wasn’t just talking about finding her cell. “You can’t ask me to leave you here.”

Regina ran her tongue over the slip in her lip, the sharp pain helping her focus above the dull but powerful throbbing in her head and body, and managed to pull herself up to stand. If the situations were reversed, she would go after him, too. But if she suddenly disappeared from her cell, they’d never be able to return to Sherwood, to Nottingham. It would simply be too dangerous. And this was Robin’s home town - she couldn’t do that to him. It was risky enough coming here to begin with when only the guards and Sheriff were looking for Robin. Maybe one day, he'd be able to return and she wanted that for him, so much. 

“I’m not asking you to leave me here,” she tried, leaning her uninjured shoulder against the bars of her cell door for balance and to keep her from swaying on her feet. “I’m asking you to save yourself. Because if they catch you, they will kill you. And if they do that…” Regina trailed off, not wanting to think about a life without him in it.

“You’re going to be hung for witchcraft, Regina,” Robin managed to choke out, standing to face her. Tears gathered in his eyes, grief wrecked across his face, and it was so painful to look at that Regina almost turned away. “They're talking about it in town, all over. That's how they're justifying keeping you here. They’re calling you a monster.”

“Are they really that far off?” she answered with a weak and watery smile, knowing how bad she looked, swallowing around the lump in her own throat.

Robin shook his head, face deepening into a mulish frown. “Don’t joke like that. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“No, Robin.” Regina leaned a little more against the bars and lowered her voice. “I’m in no shape to be running right now; I’d slow you down. We’ll get caught and I’m not worth that.”

“I refuse to leave you here, Regina.”

“Robin, _I love you_.” She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. This might be the only time she’d say it to his face. “But if you get captured and killed here - after everything I’ve been through to keep you safe… I will tear this world apart. You and the men were all so concerned when you found out I had magic that I’d abuse the power and I _will_ , Robin, I will and _gladly_ if anything happens to you. I will destroy all in my path and there will be no turning back from that. I love you, _so much_. So you need to go and make sure you’re safe, far away from Nottingham, because the world isn’t safe if you’re caught here.” It was probably one of the biggest bluffs she’d told in her whole life - right then, Regina couldn’t summon a dust mote, let alone level an entire village. But she would try, and she spoke with all the sincerity she could muster because she needed Robin away and safe.

“You would put that responsibility on me?” he asked, eyes wet with tears. There was fear in his eyes - for her, of her, and it hurt her so much more than the Sheriff ever could. “You would hold me hostage like this? Unable to do anything? Responsible for your death?”

“No,” she corrected, blinking back the tears in her own eyes as she shook her head. Her forehead pressed against the bars of the jail door separating them, her eyes dark and serious. She wished she could reach out and touch him, run her hands over his face and hold him just one more time. She rested her mangled hands on the lock, thankful the torch light kept him from seeing all the damage done. “The responsibility is on me. You are a good man, Robin. I would never keep you from your duty. That isn’t what I mean, nor what I would want. I keep myself from becoming that monster if I keep you safe from death. It is my duty to the world to keep you alive. Otherwise… everyone will burn.” She sniffed again and managed to get herself under control. “But I can’t keep you safe if you try to save me from this. And I won’t ask you to send any of the other men to a fight I can’t guarantee they’ll come back from. So you are going to turn around,” she forced out, fighting again against the creeping grey in her vision, “and you are going to leave me here. And you are _not_ going to come back.”

Robin looked down at her hands on the door and took a very deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he managed a small chuckle. “That might seem fine to you, milady,” he said and placed his hands carefully on the lock of her door. “But there’s something you’ve forgotten.”

Regina ducked her head and tried to catch his eyes. “What?”

He brought his head back up, and something clicked in the lock. “I’m a thief, milady - highly skilled at getting into places I shouldn’t.” The door swung open and Robin stepped back. “And I _will not_ let you go without a fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Regina quotes to the Sheriff is the first stanza of Ballad 119A from the Percy Folio. The ballad is titled 'Robin Hood and the Monk.' It's from a manuscript estimated to have been written around 1450. It is one of the earliest references to Robin Hood in literature to date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With love and trust, and a bit of pixie dust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the phrase "sad cow eyes" is vastly underrated in the English language. Everyone always turns to "puppydog eyes," but there's something about cows that seem much more descriptive to me.

Regina weaved in and out of awareness the whole way out of the prison. One moment she was standing at the main door of her cell, the next she was behind Robin watching a guard turn the corner down a long corridor. Robin kept one hand on her wrist the entire time, leading her, pulling her down one flight of stairs or another. The sharp pains that shot up her arm, echoing through her body, stopped keeping her awake and aware. But somehow, she managed to find it in her to remain up right.

Somehow, she opened her eyes to a fresh, crisp night in an alley behind the prison. Little John and Much waited in the shadows and quickly mounted Regina onto a horse, Robin climbing on behind her. She lost some more time between the alley and meeting the rest of the Men on some dark, windswept plain, but once there things came together fairly quickly.

“You’re all okay?” Regina asked the others, trying to focus so she wouldn’t slur. She was so tired but she fought it - this was not the time to be passing out anywhere. The last thing they needed was her weighing them down before they could get to safety.

“We’re fine, Regina,” Friar Tuck soothed. “But you? Are you hurt very badly?”

Regina had to blink hard and forced out a painful chuckle. “I’m upright, Tuck. That’s as good as it can get right now.”

“We have to go,” Marian’s voice cut through the darkness, urgent and commanding. “If we’re to have any chance of actually escaping the Sheriff’s reach, we need to get as far away from Nottingham and the Sherwood Forest as possible.”

For once Regina agreed with the girl completely. “Sounds like a plan,” she sighed, unaware that her head was beginning to loll a little against Robin’s shoulder. “We’ll ride through the night, then.”

Robin was less inclined to ride non-stop. “If you wouldn’t be so damned noble-“

“It’s not about being noble!” Regina bit out, gritting her teeth against the pain. Her cheek was swollen so bad, it hurt to move her mouth. “It’s about not wanting to see the Sheriff again any time soon, so if we could please just keep going?”

“I’m worried about you, Regina,” Robin pressed, leaning in close. “You’re injured and I know you’re feeling it.”

Her side throbbed and she couldn’t make her hands move, her arm burning with a fire that spoke of deep-set infection, and she didn’t even have the strength to deny it. So she rode double with Robin, slumped against his chest, in far too much pain to even start to care about the sad cow eyes Marian was giving the thief. And Marian did make sad cow eyes - big ones full of longing and tears and disappointment that were impossible to miss. Regina couldn’t be fussed enough to glare. She was wiped.

Whatever magic she had was unreachable; she’d used it all to keep herself strong in front of the Sheriff, and to keep herself upright when Robin pulled her through the prison. Now, her arm was infected - oozing blood and puss under the cloak she wore - and her ribs ached. Her head felt swollen, which fit the infection from her wound, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep going on her own. Regina didn’t even want to think about her fingers - she couldn’t feel the ones the Sheriff had crushed and surely wasn’t a good sign. She was only thankful that it was dark and neither Robin nor the men could actually see how bad off she was.

But Robin was a solid presence behind her, his heart beat steady and strong at her back. He was warm and she knew he’d keep her safe from falling off. So she fell asleep, tired and in pain, but secure in the knowledge that Robin - her Robin - would look after her.

* * *

Everything hurt when she swam back into consciousness. Her arm, her hands, her sides, her legs… from the tips of her toes to the top of her scalp. Even Regina’s hair hurt, if such a thing were possible. It was strange, though - while her whole body throbbed in pain, it still felt as though she were floating on a cloud. Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed to open her eyes anyway.

Once her eyes focused, Regina saw a ceiling, white with dark wooden rafters and posts. Sunlight drifted in from windows, and a small breeze made the shadows cast by the curtains dance. The air around her was cool but she was warm, and a tentative stretch of her fingers and hands told her she was surrounded by sheets and blankets. She felt weak and shaky and like she very much needed a bath. Regina carefully, slowly turned her head. Robin slept in a chair beside her bed, slumped and haggard-looking. His hair was as dirty as she felt and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in quite some time. A heap of blankets tumbled at his feet on the floor, wrapped around a small form, and a tuft of blonde hair poked out one end.

Regina blinked, her brain feeling muzzy and slow even as her head pounded, and the heap of blankets on the floor moved and arched, the form wrapped in them stretching as it woke. The person fought it’s way out of the self-made cocoon as it sat up, then pushed a tumble of hair out of her face and looked at the bed where Regina watched in muddled and blurry amazement.

“You’re awake!” Tinkerbell cried softly, jumping up from the floor. “We were all so worried about you, miss. Shame on you for letting that infection get so out of hand. And speaking of hands…” Tinkerbell tsk’d and shook her head as she lifted Regina’s closest hand. Regina looked at her fingers, wrapped in bandages and splinted straight. “Do you know how many bones are in a person’s fingers?” Regina shook her head a bit, bemused. “Well, however many you had before, I think you have a few more now. I did what I could to get them to heal properly but we won’t know for a few more days. The healing magic has to set.”

Regina frowned and tried to shift on the bed, her body protesting with every movement. “Really, what are you doing here?”

Tinkerbell scoffed and plopped down bedside Regina on the bed, keeping her gentle grip on Regina’s hand. “Well, saving you, of course! I’ll have you know that I’ve been keeping my eye on you since that night at the pub. The Blue Fairy thought it was a punishment, but you always the best adventures. I never really minded all that much. A few times, I was a little worried that I’d have to step in and do something - The Dark One knows your name and your weaknesses, which is a very dangerous thing - but you’re so strong, Regina. You continue to amaze me.” Tinkerbell’s grin became mischievous as she leaned in. “And to be perfectly honest, that man of yours is quite attractive. When he’s not a week without bathing and surly for missing you, that is.”

Regina’s smile was slow and tired. “He’s not mine yet.”

“Oh, yes he is,” the green fairy blustered, not putting up with any protests. “Pixie dust never lies. He’s been yours since you ran off with him. Anyway,” she licked her lips and suddenly looked unsure. She looked down and plucked a bit at the edge of the gauze around Regina’s hand. “I have to apologize to you, Regina. Fairies, as a rule, aren’t allowed to interfere with their charges unless it’s a life-or-death situation. There was no way I could have gotten you out of the Sheriff’s prison, not without the Blue Fairy’s say-so. I mean, y-you were sick and… very injured, but there was always a chance….” Tink took a shuttering breath and blinked her tears back, not wanting to distress Regina. It took her a moment, but she was able to regain her composure. “Anyway, I’d sent word to Blue, begging to let me to get you to safety, but no response had come by the time Robin arrived to break you out. And then on the road, you got even worse and I simply had to intervene. And I feel… if I’d been able to get you out, maybe if wouldn’t have been so bad.”

Regina closed her eyes and tried to make sense of what Tinkerbell was telling her. “I…” she sighed. “Thank you for not letting me die.”

Tink’s smile was a small but lovely thing. “The pleasure was mine.”

* * *

Robin thundered down the stairs, practically falling into the common room of the inn they were staying at. The Merry Men and Marian were gathered there more out of boredom than anything else, but they all turned towards the stairway when they heard him running.

“She’s awake.” The words burst out of Robin with a gasp. “Regina - she’s awake. I need soup.” He ran off again to the kitchen, muttering about perhaps getting some tea made as well. The men looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to show how worried they’d been.

“That’s good,” Alan grunted, and stood with a sniff. He pulled young Will Stutely up by the shoulder. "Come on, boy. Let's go practice.”

“You’re going to thump me again,” Will whined, wiping his hand over his face in what he hoped the others saw as exasperation.

Alan pushed the young man in front of him and out the door. “Well and hard, until you can thump me back.”

Friar Tuck took a deep breath and stood as well. “I think I’m going to spend sometime in the chapel, if anyone would like to join me.” He left quietly and calmly, praising and thanking the creator he believed in for the miracle of Regina’s life.

“I’m… uh…” Little John fiddled with his hands before getting out of his chair and making hesitant steps toward the kitchen. “I think Robin might need some help. Maybe some tea….”

So Much and Marian were left in the common area, Marian shooting concerned and confused looks at the empty stairwell and Much with his hands over his face, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“He’s been halfway in love with her since they first met,” Much eventually said, his voice muffled by his hands. “Regina… she was different right from the start to him. To all of us, really. Yeah, there have been women that are brash and bold, unafraid of anything. Regina was… different, somehow. Is different.”

Marian licked her lips and looked down, studying her fingers. “He’s never going to look at anyone the way he looks at her.” It wasn’t a question; she already knew it was the truth. But he answered her any way.

“No,” Much shook his head, hands dropping to hand between his legs. “Regina is his sun, his moon, and all his stars together. There’s no one else for him but her.”

Marian nodded. “Maybe… maybe I should head to court, see if I can help my father gain support in convincing Prince John to have a little mercy on his people.”

“That would probably help in the long-run,” Much agreed. “I think once… this… is all resolved, we’ll be heading east and look for King Richard. He’s been fighting the wars far too long. His people need him more right now. If we can find him, we’ll do our best to send him home and stop Prince John once and for all.”

* * *

Robin, hair still wet from the bath Alan and Little John physically bullied him into taking, entered Regina’s room quietly. The window was open, letting fresh air replace all the stale sickness with a soft breeze. Regina was watching the leaves on the trees wave at her, and only turned to Robin when he sat back down in his chair by her bed. She drew up a tired smile for him, but it fell when he didn’t return it. The look on his face was one of a strange intensity. Regina wasn’t unfamiliar with this look - Robin had stared at her like this plenty of times before - but Regina was in no condition to figure out what it was for this time on her own.

“What’s wrong?” she managed, concerned and tired. Robin pulled his chair closer, so that his knees knocked against the sideboards of the bed frame, and very carefully grasped Regina’s closest hand in both of his. He studied her fingers carefully and gently ran his palm over the gauze covering them, biting his lip as he sorted out what he wanted to say.

“Regina,” Robin started, his voice husky and choked, “I am completely in love with you.”

“Robin-“

He shook his head. “Let me finish.” Regina’s breath caught, but she nodded so he’d continue. “I am completely in love with you. I have had plenty of time to think on this while… while Tinkerbell was healing you. And just like you’d burn the world, I would tear myself to pieces if you were taken from me. You… you _cannot_ comprehend what it was like to feel you go limp in my arms, pale and… so _unresponsive_. I thought…” He licked his lips, blinking hard to keep the tears as bay, his voice breaking and failing him as he forced himself to continue. “I thought you were dead. You were just… you looked _so_ broken, you were _so_ injured. And I can’t, I _can’t_ … Regina, I love you _so much_ and you were _so still_ in my arms.”

Regina felt her own eyes well up and tears spill over as she saw the wreckage on his face. She loved him and in doing so felt his fear and anguish as if it were her own. She sniffed and wiped the heel of her free hand over her face, then carefully moved over on the bed. She motioned him closer and patted the space next to her so he could climb in. He was beside her in an instant, arms coming around her to hold her gently, like she was some precious treasure, like she would crack and break all over again if he wasn’t careful. Regina wrapped her own arms around him as tightly as she could, holding him to her as he started to cry.

“Never again, Regina,” he pleaded in a whisper, cracking sobs shaking his frame. “ _Please_ , never again.”

“Never again,” Regina echoed, and let herself cry with him.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other and wouldn’t move again until morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to the east so as to catch a King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like December, guys. It makes everything harder. Otherwise, I'm a little hazy on the ages. The ones listed were the ones that made the most sense given what context I can remember.
> 
> And I know Cora's not dead - everyone who has seen S2 knows that - but as far as Regina's concerned at this point, she is. Regina certainly isn't expecting to ever see her mother again, so Cora might as well be dead.

Robin laid in bed with Regina, one hand tracing her fingers gently while the other played with her hair. She was dozing against his shoulder, resting after lunch like she promised she would. The men were out and about, busy with their day. Alan and Friar Tuck were seeing Marian safely to the edge of town so she could start her journey to the capitol to meet with her father. Little John and Much sat in the main room of the inn, going over maps and plans. There had been word of King Richard following the mountains to the east, and they were trying to figure out which way they’d follow. Young Will had decided to go to the market for supplies with Tinkerbell. So it was just him and Regina, lazying about for the afternoon.

And as much as he didn’t want to interrupt her resting - as she really did need it - a thought was niggling at the back of his brain and wouldn’t go away.

“Regina,” he murmured, lips pressed gently to the top of her head. If she didn’t respond, he told himself, he’d drop it and ask her later. But she grunted signaling that she was awake which meant, of course, that now he had to ask. He took a breath, deep and fortifying, before continuing.

“Regina, you know I’d never push you about anything, but there is a question I have.” Robin looked down at how his hand tangled with Regina’s, and sorted his thoughts out before plunging forward.. “When the Sheriff took you… I was gung-ho to go after you right away. All I could think about was getting you back. But… Tuck pulled me aside and stopped me, made me think before I went in without a plan.”

“For which I will always be grateful,” she told him in a low voice, squeezing his hand gently as well as she could.

He smiled though she couldn’t see it. “He said you would be. He also said… that there was something about you, something that happened before you came to us, that… made you… I don’t know. And after we got you out of the prison, after I could think straight again, I realized that… You’e been with us a year, Regina. We hardly know anything about your life before you joined up.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat, eyes opening as she frowned and thought back. And she realized that he was right. Between learning how to camp comfortably with a band of men, learning how to fight and survive, how to help and want to help others… she hadn’t shared very much at all about her past. Not that there hadn’t been opportunity - down time and travel time opened up all sorts of room for swapping stories and anecdotes about lives left behind and days long gone by.

“I was born in King Xavier’s kingdom.” The statement burst from her lips without any sort of finesse, tact, or grace Regina often prided herself on. “I’m the only child of my parents, and my mother was determined that I would one day be the lady of a grand castle - she always wanted me to be a queen, but…” Regina trailed off with a shrug of her shoulder. “That was her dream, not mine. What Tuck knows, though… he knows why I ran away. The night I came to you, the night we all met - Tuck knows a good portion of how all that came about.”

“Would,” Robin started, then hesitated. “Would you mind telling me?”

Regina looked up at him, her cheek rubbing against his chest as she turned her head. “I fell in love with our stable boy. Back then, before… everything. His name was Daniel. He taught me everything I know about horses. We were just kids, really - eighteen and nineteen years old with stars in our eyes - and we fell hard and fast for each other. We made a pledge to marry one another when we had the means to. He wanted to have a proper house for me first.” She smiled at the memory, a soft and sad thing, and Robin felt his heart breaking a little for her.

“But… something happened.”

Regina frowned, but nodded and swallowed hard. This wasn’t technically a lie - she’d _never_ lie to Robin - but she was consciously omitting the truth here. Were titles really that important, in the scheme of things? “One day, a… wealthy and influential man, a widower, was passing through town with his daughter. They were out riding one day and the girl’s horse got spooked, just tore off over the hills near my family’s property. I was out with Daniel and I heard her - this scared little girl screaming as that horse ripped by, completely out of control - so I went after her. She was a child and didn’t have the training to handle a horse that powerful, that wild. Her father - the widower - was very thankful. So thankful, in fact, that he proposed. My mother was thrilled; he was _exactly_ the kind of man she’d wanted for me. She accepted on my behalf.”

Robin frowned and tipped his head to look at her. “But what of your Daniel?”

“Well, obviously, I wanted to marry _him_ instead of someone considerably older that I didn’t even know. I loved Daniel. So we made plans to run away together. I would teach; he would work in a stable or on a farm. We probably wouldn’t have a lot of money, and certainly not the house we’d imagined, but we’d be so happy. That was the idea, anyway.”

Regina had to take a moment, unprepared for the sudden swamp of emotions tearing at her throat, welling in her eyes. “The night before we had planned to leave, the widower’s daughter - the one I’d saved - caught us talking about everything. I asked her - begged her - not to say anything, to keep it a secret. I told her that Daniel was my true love and I didn’t love her father the way he deserved. Because marriage should be out of love, not obligation. But she… she was just a girl, only ten years old, and… I don’t know. Maybe she was confused. She went to my mother, thinking that if she only could explain the situation, my mother would help her call off the wedding.”

The way she spoke, with such sadness and such dread, made Robin frown in concern. “That’s… that’s not what happened, is it?”

Regina shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her dark eyes. “My love, my Daniel… my mother ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me. She killed my True Love so I’d have to marry the rich man.”

And now, Robin’s heart did break - for the girl she had been and for the woman who remembered that pain now. “Oh Regina.”

She shook her head, silently asking him to let her finish. “I have always wanted to believe that my mother only wanted what was best for me, but that….”

“You were mourning the loss of someone you love, shackled to a old husband, and a mother before you’ve even had time to catch your breath.”

Regina nodded, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “My mother… died, not long after the wedding. I can’t say I mourned her passing too terribly. She’d always been a difficult woman, but with what she did to Daniel…. Anyway, my… new husband traveled a lot after we married, and he’d take his daughter with him. I carried a lot of resentment towards that girl for the part she played in my Daniel’s death. And she _was_ just a girl,” Regina rose a hand to stay Robin when it looked like he’d try to say anything. “I know that. But Daniel was my everything - the one bright spot I’d found between my mother and the Dark One teaching me magic like he had - and if it hadn’t been for her… my life would have been very different. He was my love, my _life_. And after the wedding, I was often alone. My husband travelled so much, and he loved to spend time with his daughter above all things so she’d go with him. I was _so_ angry, _so_ sad. And I am ashamed to say it, Robin, but I… I would never have acted on it, but… sometimes I thought about… well, I just wanted it to _stop hurting_ so much.”

“ _Oh, my Regina._ ” Robin’s voice was a ragged gasp as he bent and pressed his lips to her forehead, terrified but thankful that she was in his arms now.

“But Robin,” she shook his hand until he looked back down at her, and she managed a watery smile for him. “Robin the night I met you, I found _hope_. Hope for a second chance. That night, Tinkerbell came to me and used pixie dust to show me that True Love was still waiting for me. It led us to a tavern, to a man inside it. That man was my Soul Mate. I didn’t see his face at first, but I did see a lion tattoo on his wrist.”

Robin’s jaw dropped, astonishment wiping his face blank of any expression. “That… that was me?” Regina nodded, smiling as bright as she could. This was no easy discussion for her, but even as tears began to spill from her eyes, she remembered the bright feeling of hope she’d felt that first night. “You… you never said.”

Regina lifted a shoulder, unsure suddenly. “I didn’t want any forced affection. If we were going to fall in love, I wanted it to happen naturally. I wanted to give us a chance to get to know each other before tossing terms like Soul Mate or True Love around. I mean, it’s a nice thought - that pixie dust has the ability to show you something like that. But… I didn’t trust it at first. You were very charming and very handsome,” she joked, “but True Love is more than that. And after knowing you and living with you… Robin, I am in love with you. And I can tell you honestly that I will never love anyone the way I love you. I never have loved anyone the way I love you.”

Robin was quiet for a long time after Regina’s confession. So long, in fact, that she was afraid he wouldn’t return the sentiment or worse - reject her. Because he could still; even after all his declarations of love, she’d admitted to giving her heart away before she’d ever met him. She was a hard sell and a damaged one - Regina knew that well. She started steeling her heart against the pain she was sure was coming. When Robin finally looked down at her, that same unreadable intensity in his eyes, her face was carefully blank, her lips in a tight line. She was unprepared, then, when his hand came up to frame her face.

She was stunned when he leaned in and covered her mouth with his.

It was the softest, sweetest kiss Regina could ever remember receiving. It was a lovely, precious thing, the way Robin’s lips met and moved against hers. It reminded her of sunlight and words whispered in adoration. It was real, and it was lovely.

“We’re here,” he breathed against her lips, drawing away just enough. “This is _True_ , and however we got here… Regina, my heart is yours. For as long as you’ll have it.”

“ _Always_ ,” she gasped out with a suddenness that surprised them both. She took a quick breath and continued slower. “Always. For that’s as long as you’ll have mine.”

* * *

They would head east, where the front lines were for the Ogre Wars were reported to be.

“Richard has a reputation of leading his men into battle from the front,” Robin told the men as they studied their maps a few nights before setting off. “We might not know exactly where he might be, but chances are good he’ll be on the front lines fighting with his men.”

“You’re out of luck if you’re lookin’ to fight some Ogres,” the innkeeper said with a shake of his head, setting their dinner plates down in front of them as he did. “War’s over.”

“What?” Friar Tuck asked, sitting back to study the man. The rest of the men followed suit, eager to hear what news the innkeeper had.

The man shrugged. “We got word this morning - seems crazy old Maurice made a deal with the Dark One to end the wars. All the ogres up and disappeared. No one knows what the Dark One wanted in return yet, but all our men are coming home so no one’s too fussed about it.” The inn keeper wandered back to the kitchen and the Merry Men looked at each other.

“So now what?” Much asked. “If King Richard is already coming back-“

“We should still do our best to find him,” Robin answered. “The worst thing would be to let him come home blind-sided by his brother’s greed with no way to fix anything. If we can meet them on the road back to Nottingham, it’ll give him time to come up with a plan to counter all the damage Prince John has done to the land and the people.”

“Agreed,” Little John nodded. “We’ll head east as planned, follow the route it’s said the king took on his way to the front. Chances are he’ll take the same route back.”

“Seems the most likely,” Will sighed.

It was two weeks before Tink declared Regina well enough to travel and it couldn’t’ve come a moment too soon. The men were restless to start their new quest and Regina had lost all patience for the innkeeper’s daughter. The teenager had taken to twittering and practically revealing half her meager cleavage whenever young Will Stutely was around. The innkeeper about had enough of it as well, none too thrilled with the way Will casually encouraged his daughter’s behavior. So as soon as Tink gave her ‘okay’, their bags were backed, their horses saddled, and they were off and on their way. Regina did still have trouble lifting her arm much passed her shoulder, and the fingers that had been smashed got stiff easily, but none of that was enough to keep her down.

It was weird, though, the way she could feel her magic coming back to her. It trickled in like a small stream of water, pouring little by little back into her. It was a very strange feeling, but she was glad that she was returning to normal. Before Tinkerbell had gone back to the Fairy Ring, she’d warned Regina against performing magic until it was all back.

“For right now,” the green fairy had told her, “think of your magic as a well. With the business with the Sheriff and trying to heal yourself, you’ve somehow run your well dry. It won’t always be that way, but until the well is full again you really shouldn’t try anything that would drain you.” So Regina couldn’t perform magic, but that was okay. A few of the smaller charms and spells she’d place on the men’s tools and clothes had died out - mending and sharpening ones, mostly - but it wasn’t anything that really mattered. The protection spells held, and those were what she cared about the most.

They managed fifteen miles that first day, and set up camp just before dusk. Robin looked at where Regina had laid out her blanket for the night, with Much on one side and her horse on the other, and he shook his head.

“That just won’t do,” he muttered to himself. “Much,” he called out, catching his old friend’s attention. “Why don’t you help Will with the fire wood? Take the axe with you - we’ll need more than just the sticks and twigs he finds.” Much nodded his head and went off after the young man, tool in hand. Robin watched him carefully until he was out of sight, then set about moving all the man’s things.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, staring at Robin as he went about rolling Much’s pallet back up and moving it a few feet away.

“There wasn’t enough room,” he told her, all wide eyes and innocence as he started putting his own things where Much’s had been.

“Couldn’t you have simply asked Much to make room?” She asked archly, raising an eyebrow.

He gave her his most charming grin. “This works just as well.”

Much returned with the axe and an arm-load of thick fire wood, Will at his side yammering about this or that. He paused as his eyes swept the campsite. Robin sat next to Regina on his pallet, carving a point to the head of a newly-made arrow as she mended one of the men’s shirts. While Robin and Regina had occasionally slept side-by-side before, the man had never gone out of his way to ensure the fact and had never settled his things so they essentially overlapped hers. A few feet removed from them were Much’s own things, laid out careful as he always did but definitely not where he’d put them. He looked to Little John, brow furrowed with the obvious question. The large man shrugged.

“Staking his claim,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Much just rolled his eyes. “ _Finally_.”


End file.
